Young Blood
by yoda-is-cool
Summary: Kat Dravvaadas has been running from the Empire all her life. One day, she gets asked for help from none other than the old Ben Kenobi, who is back on Tatooine. From there, here life is twisted and turned as she discovers new people, new feelings, and more of her dark past. Probably Luke/OC in the end. Set ANH. First in the Famous Last Words Trilogy.
1. Chapter 1

_I've been running all my life._

_Every second of every day for eighteen years. I've fought against the Imperials and the fingers that pointed and laughed at me, and watched on in the shadows as others were afraid my existence._

_The only thing I'm afraid of now is the haunting laugh. I know what he does in the dark._

_The time has come though, for me to unite with a team and prepare for the war that is to come. And I have to live. It is time to wear the scars on my sleeve and live on in the names of those who died for me._

_Time to carry on._

* * *

><p>Kat hated it on Tatooine.<p>

The heat was unbearable to her. She remembered living in Mos Espa way back when she was a girl. She got sunburnt all the time and always found sand in her shoes. Uncle V'kala thankfully hadn't let them stay there too long.

But today she was in Mos Eisly for old Ben Kenobi.

She took a gulp from her glass of Sarlacc kicker. She lowered her head so her white hair covered her face and sighed. She wondered how she'd get out with all the Imperials lurking about.

"Ah, I see the young Kat actually decided to show up."

Kat turned around from the bar and looked up at the old man's face. "You're lucky I'm here. Those stormtroopers are everywhere."

"I had considered that."

Ben had sent Kat a hologram that morning asking her to meet him at this very particular cantina. Luckily she was in the outer rim and managed to get her and Seefor there, but not for cheap.

The two stared at each other.

"I haven't seen you in two years, little bird."

"I know. I would've come to visit, but the Hutt's….."

"I know. And Imperials."

They both smiled.

"The day they both stop chasing me is the day the galaxy will implode." Kat joked. Ben laughed lightly.

"I have my reasons for my sudden calling." He stated seriously.

"What do you want?"

* * *

><p>Kat managed to get Chewie over and talking to Ben. He was discussing if it were possible for Han Solo, the man Kat had hitched a ride with, about a possible ride to the Alderaan system. Ben thought that Kat would still have her small ship…<p>

"…. appear to have a problem," Ben turned around and looked out into the crowd of aliens. He walked over to where a hideous man and some other creature appeared to be harassing a young boy. Blonde. She couldn't see much else. Perhaps around her age?

"This little one isn't worth the effort," she heard Ben from where she took stance. "come let me buy you something-"

Even Kat had not seen that the hideous man would push the boy across the room.

She didn't know what happened next, as she ran across the room to help blondie to his feet. She got her leather, fingerless gloved hands and hauled him up on to his feet from behind.

"You ok?" she asked the stunned boy, who appeared to be entranced at Ben's lightsaber skills. Up close she could identify his blue eyes.

"Yeah…" he turned to face Kat. He looked at her as if he had seen an angel for the first time.

_Whatever an angel was…_ thought Kat.

"Just fine." He continued. "I'm Luke Skywalker." He held out his hand.

Kat smiled. "Katalandtemynarilazatirae Dravvaadas." The handshake had finished by the time she had finished pronouncing her name.

"Wha-?"

"Ben called me here this morning. I think I'm on the Alderaan trip."

"I'm-… what?"

"Just call her Kat. She likes to show off like that." Ben approached them.

"Oh, Ben, I didn't know you wrote poetry." Kat turned to face the old Jedi, with a smug smirk on her lips.

Luke could notice the little glint in her bright green eyes.

Ben sighed. "This is Chewbacca," he looked at Luke. "he's first-mate on a ship that might suit our needs."

* * *

><p>Kat, Luke and Ben followed Chewie into a small booth where a man of around thirty was sitting.<p>

"Han Solo. I'm captain of the Millennium Falcon. Chewie here tells me you're looking for a passage to the Alderaan system."

"Yes, indeed. If it's a fast ship." Ben spoke.

"Fast ship?" Han looked almost insulted. "You've never heard of the Millennium Falcon?"

"Should I have?"

"It's the ship that made the Kessel run in less than 12 parsecs!"

Kat knew what a load of balderdash that was. She rolled her eyes in response to Han's ridiculous claim.

"I've outrun imperial starships," Han continued. "not the local bulk-cruisers, mind you. I'm talking about the big Corellian ships now. She's fast enough for you, old man. What's the cargo?"

"Only myself," Ben answered. "the boy, the girl, two droids-

"_Three_ droids," Kat corrected. "Seefor goes where I go."

Ben sighed. "Three droids, and no questions asked."

"What is it? Some kind of local trouble?" Han suddenly got interested.

"Let's just say we'd like to avoid any Imperial entanglements." Was all Ben replied.

Han sat back in his seat. "Well, that's the trick, isn't it? And it's gonna cost you something extra, and seeing as also Snowball there got a trip before with me. Ten thousand all in advance."

Kat had expected that high price from the beginning.

"Ten_ thousand_?" Luke was astounded by the large number. "We could almost buy our own ship for that!"

"But whose gonna fly it kid?" Han sat forward. "You?"

"You bet I could. I'm not such a bad pilot myself. We don't have to sit here and listen…" Luke started to stand up and walk away when Ben pulled him back down again.

"We haven't that much with us," Kat saw that Ben was making a new offer. "but we could pay you two thousand now, plus fifteen when we get to Aldreaan."

Kat got slightly worried as she hadn't a credit on her anymore. _I knew that Sarlacc kicker would backstab me sooner or later._

"Seventeen, huh?" Han considered Ben's offer for a few moments. "Alright, you guys got yourself a ship. We'll leave as you're ready. Docking bay ninety-four."

"Ninety-four." Ben repeated, making sure he was correct.

Han took interest in something behind the trio. "Looks like somebody's beginning to take an interest in your handiwork."

The trio turned around to see a couple of stortroopers investigating the dead bodies that Ben took care of earlier. One was asking about them to the barkeeper who then pointed in their direction.

The made a hasty exit.

* * *

><p>No idea how this is gonna work out. First fic; first try for everything. I swear, if I continue it gets more interesting towards the end. Even more interesting if I get up to the Empire Strikes Back. And sorry if the starter is short. So, do your little reveiwy thingys if you want me to continue writing this fic. So long, far well, auf wiedersehn, goodnight.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Seefor!"

An orange and white R2 droid came towards them. It made a few beeping noises before Kat replied.

"I know, I know. I hate it here as well." The droid beeped some more. "What do you mean? An imposter? Where?" three beeping sounds. "Oh. No, no, no, Seefor. He's with me and Ben."

"Is he talking about me?" Luke interrupted.

"Yep." More beeps. "No, he's a good guy." The little droid turned his dome towards Luke and beeped even more. "No, his name's Luke, not..." Kat look at Luke, whose eyebrows were raised in amusement. "I'm not gonna repeat what he said." She crouched in front of him. "Your mouth is worse than mine, at times."

Seefor's reaction was to extend one of his arms and zap Kat's hand.

"Ow." She whined, standing up and shaking her hand, turning back to Luke. "He loves me."

Luke nodded in response. "You can understand what he's saying?"

"Sadly."

R2-C4 wheeled himself over to Ben.

"He seems to be in good condition." Ben took note. "Well done, little bird." He turned to Luke as they started walking. "You'll have to sell your speeder."

"That's alright. I'm never coming back to this planet again."

_I thoroughly agree with you. _Kat thought.

* * *

><p>Luke came back with a few coins. "He says it's the best he can do. Since the XP-38, came out, they're just not in demand."<p>

"It will be enough." Ben replied.

The four walked down a small alleyway towards bay ninety-four.

"If the ship's as fast as he's boasting, we ought to do well." Ben said.

Kat found it very hard to keep quiet.

They had reunited with Luke's droids before they found Chewbacca, who lead them to docking bay ninety-four.

"What a piece of junk." Luke exclaimed as he saw the Millennium Falcon for the first time.

They saw Han come down from the boarding ramp. "She'll make point five beyond the speed of light. She may not look like much, but she's got it where it counts. I've added some special modifications myself."

Luke scratched his head, unsure of Han's words. "Don't insult the Falcon too much," Kat whispered in his ear. "I flew in that thing on my way here; Han probably thinks he's married to the ship."

That made him smile.

"We're a little rushed, so if you'll hurry aboard we'll get out of here." Han said not noticing Kat's whispered comments to Luke.

The passengers moved in towards the Millennium Falcon.

Now sitting inside the interior of the ship looking down out the door, Kat saw several stormtroopers enter the docking bay. Luke noticed that her immediate reaction was to put her hands at her hips, grasping the two blasters that hung from her belt. Ben placed a hand on her arm.

"No, my little bird." He calmed her, but Kat's hands remained on the blasters that Luke hadn't even noticed. "Don't get involved."

Han came running up the ramp. "Chewie! Get us outta here!"

Kat, Luke, Ben and a gold protocol droid, of whom Ben and Luke called 'Threepio' strapped themselves in for takeoff.

"Oh my," the droid exclaimed. "I'd forgotten how much I hate space travel."

They took off in haste, and once they found it safe to stand up they went into the cockpit.

"Stay sharp. They're two more coming in; they're gonna try cut us off." Han said frantically.

"Why don't you outrun them?" Luke was beginning to get paranoid. "I thought you said this thing was fast."

"Watch your mouth, kid, or you're going to find yourself floating home." Han snapped back. "We'll be safe enough once we make the jump to hyperspace. Besides, I know a few manoeuvres. We'll lose them!"

Kat felt like shoving Han out the door and getting them out of there herself. "In your rusted old wife?!"

"Shush kidette, or you'll end up locked in the storage compartment!" Han mocked back at her, before turning back.

The ship rocked as laser bolts hit them.

"This is where the fun begins." Han smiled.

"How long before you can make the jump into lightspeed?" Ben asked.

"It'll take a few moments to get the coordinates from the navi-computer." Han replied.

"Are you kidding? At the rate they're gaining…" Luke started.

"Traveling through hyperspace isn't like dusting crops, boy! Without precise calculations we could fly right through a star or bounce too close to a supernova and that'd end your trip real quick, wouldn't it?"

The ship was now constantly being battered, with red warning lights going off.

"What's that flashing?" Luke pointed at lights.

"We're losing our deflector shield." Han replied. "Go strap yourselves in, I'm gonna make the jump to lightspeed."

Luke, Kat and Ben went back to where they were strapped in before. "I don't like him very much." She told Luke. "On the way to Tatooine, he wouldn't stop mocking my hair."

Luke frowned in response. "Really? I like your hair."

Kat's eyebrows raised. "Well… that's a new one."

"What?"

"Nothing." They kept staring at each other until it was safe to walk around again.

* * *

><p>Kat watched Luke as he practised his lightsaber skills against a seeker droid. She was next to Seefor who was on a team with Chewie against Artoo and Threepio at a game of dejarik.<p>

"Forgive me, mistress," the gold droid took Kat's focus away from Luke's training. "I have not yet introduced myself. My name is C-3PO Human Cyborg Relations. What may I call you?"

"My name's long and complicated," Kat replied. "It's Katalandtemynarilazatirae Dravvaadas."

"It is always a pleasure to meet new people, Mistress Katandtemynarilazatirae."

Kat laughed. "You're the only person I have met to be able to, and bother to, pronounce my entire first name."

"But Mistress Katalandtemynarilazatirae, I am not a person. Just a protocol droid."

Kat leaned towards Threepio and pointed a finger. "And don't let Seefor tell you otherwise."

The orange R2 droid turned his dome head, beeping something inappropriate in reply.

"Well, he certainly knows how to insult everyone." Threepio sat back aghast.

"Seefor, behave." Kat whacked him on the dome. "He can be a nice, good droid though, Threepio. Just wait."

"Yes, I know we were talking before. He says that you two have been and lived on many different planets across the galaxy. Have you learnt many languages, Mistress Katalandtemynarilazatirae?"

"You don't have to say the entire of my first name." Kat smiled.

"If you say so, Mistress Katalandte."

"And don't call me mistress."

"Very well, Madame Katalandte."

Kat face palmed. It was obvious she wasn't going to stop Threepio from addressing her formerly. "But your question before," Kat decided to just go along. "I've managed to pick up Bothese, Huttese, Chiss," she looked over at Seefor and the wookiee. "Binary and very, very basic Shyriiwook."

Just as Threepio turned back to help Artoo, Kat felt something come from deep within her. Inside her head she heard the panic of voices, then cut off like Luke's saber cutting through the rose bushes of Alderaan.

_Alderaan,_ she thought.

She looked over at old Ben to see the effect had taken him as well. He moved to sit down and looked as if he was about to faint.

Luke noticed. "Are you alright? What's wrong?"

"I felt a great disturbance in the Force..." he replied. "as if millions of voices suddenly cried out in terror and were suddenly silenced. I fear something terrible has happened."

Ben rubbed his forehead, deep in thought, then turned back to Luke.

"You'd better get on with your exercises." He told him.

Luke went back too practising his saber skills as Han walked into the room. "Well you can forget your troubles with those Imperial slugs. I told you I'd out run 'em."

Everyone was silent and Luke continued defending himself from the practise droid.

"Don't everyone thank me at once." Han muttered sarcastically.

Kat went back to watching Luke with his lightsaber, occasionally putting an eye on the game of dejarik.

"Now be carefull, Artoo," Threepio warned. Artoo moved a piece, killing one of Chewie and Seefor's holographic players.

Chewie wailed something, whilst Seefor beeped wildly. "Seefor!" Kat scolded at her droid. "Language!"

"He made a fair move," Threepio informed the wookiee, ignoring Seefor's insulting curses. "Screaming about it won't help you."

"Let him have it," Han interrupted. "It's not wise to upset a wookiee."

"But sir," Threepio talked back. "No one worries about upsetting a _droid_."

"That's cause a droid don't pull peoples arms out of their sockets when they lose," Han leaned forward. "Wookiees are known to do that."

Chewie put his hands behind his head in smugness.

Threepio looked at him. "I see your point, sir." He then turned to the blue astromech. "I suggest a new strategy, Artoo," at first Kat thought he had actually come up with something clever, but was then proven very wrong. "Let Seefor and the wookiee win."

Seefor beeped in agreement.

Kat put her concentration in watching the match of dejarik again, ignoring the conversation that was taking place. Eventually she looked back up at Luke, to see that the practise droid had stung him right in the backside. She tried very hard to suppress her laugh, whilst Han failed.

"Hokey religions and ancient weapons are no goof match for a blaster at your side, kid." Han smiled.

"You don't believe in the Force, do you?" Luke paused his practise.

"Kid, I've flown from one side of this galaxy to the other. I've seen a lot of strange stuff, but I've never seen anything to make me believe there's one all-powerful force controlling everything. There's no mystical energy field that controls my destiny." Han explained. "It's a whole lot of simple tricks and nonsense."

Ben smiled.

"Kat, come here, little bird."

Kat stood up from her seat next to the board game and walked over to Ben. She already knew what he had in mind. He just nodded at her, and she shut her eyes.

Kat placed all her focus on the hydro-spanner she had seen earlier on one side of the room. Opening her eyes, she lifted it into the air and started to move it through the air across the room, feeling the force run through her from her head to her toes.

Smiling, she lifted the hydro-spanner above Han's head, before letting go of it in her mind. Kat made the goofiest smile as he yelled. It would probably have made quite a bump…

Luke stared at her in awe, ignoring Han's cussing. _If Kat could do that…_

Kat's goofy smile, which Luke decided that he liked, stayed on her lips as she sat back down in her seat, feeling slightly dozy.

"I suggest that you try it again, Luke." Ben walked over to Luke and placed a helmet on his head. "This time, let go of your conscious self and act on instinct."

Luke laughed nervously. "With the blast shield down, I can't even see. How am I supposed to fight?"

"Your eyes can deceive you, don't trust them." Ben replied. "You saw what Kat did."

Ben looked at her, to see she hadn't heard and was struggling to keep her eyes open now.

Han shook his head at the crazed lot. Luke made a few attempts to deflect the bolts from the seeker, but nonetheless it hit him anyway.

"Stretch out with your feelings." Ben instructed him.

Luke stood in one place, letting his feelings stretch out. The seeker shot a few bolts, with Luke almost effortlessly deflecting them.

"See, you can do it." Ben told him as he removed the helmet.

"I call it luck." Han excused.

"In my experience, there's no such thing as luck." Ben talked back.

Han looked at the flashing lights of the control panel. "Looks like we're coming up on Alderaan," he stood up, walking in Kat's general direction. "And _somebody has to wake up kidette there._" He raised his voice as he got closer.

Kat jolted forward, making a face and flailing her arms around for a second. "Wha-?"

Han smiled in success, as he and Chewie walked back into the cockpit. But Luke smiled at the priceless face Kat had just pulled, before turning back to Ben.

"You know, I did feel something," he told Ben. "I could almost see the remote."

"That's good. You've made your first step into a larger world."

* * *

><p>I'm back. And so soon. I didn't have anything on this weekend so I just worked on this mainly. I don't even know how many of you are reading this. Am I even talking to anyone? Do readers of this fic exist? I think I'm gonna scare myself if I continue writing this author's note so I'm just gonna go now. Also, longer than last chapter. 10 points to yoda-is-cool! So long, human beings.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"That thing, you did to Han just then."

Kat smiled and sighed as she sat down next to the naïve farmboy. "Time and patience." She replied. "My uncle V'kalatorynapaka taught me when I was young."

Luke smiled back at her. "He must've been a great Jedi?"

Kat half laughed back at him. "Not to most people. He told me that, apparently, he was a renegade apprentice," she thought for a moment, pulling out a hair tie to put her hair up. "told he was never fit to be a Jedi, but V'kala was the greatest Jedi I have ever met or heard of."

Luke had noticed her speech was in past tense. He placed a hand on her shoulder hoping to give the white-haired girl some comfort.

Luke frowned for moment. "How old are you?" he asked out of curiosity.

"Eighteen. Why?"

"Nothin'. Just asking." He replied. _Only eighteen?! _he thought.

They were interrupted by the ship suddenly going into turbulence. Kat crashed against Luke and Luke thought he was going to crash into Ben but it turned out he was already standing up… and falling over.

"Ktah." Kat swore. Something Luke believed that was probably rude in a language-other-than-Basic.

Pushing herself half off Luke, she ran into the cockpit and, from what Luke heard, was swearing in all sorts of languages.

Luke got himself to the cockpit not long after Kat. "What's going on?"

"Crispo ma hosta floota schutta!" Kat yelled something, widened eyes looking out the windows into an asteroid field.

"Watch ya big trap, kidette!" Han yelled back at her. "You don't want the Hutt to hear those words come from you!"

"What's going on?" Luke panicked.

"Our position is correct except…. no Alderaan!" Han replied.

"What do you mean? Where is it?"

"That's what I'm tryna tell you, kid," Han yelled back. "It ain't there! It's been totally blown away."

"By what?" Kat went back into Basic. "My beautiful, precious face?!"

"What? How?" Luke made an attempt not to snigger at Kat's remark.

Ben came into the cockpit right on que. "Destroyed, by the Empire."

"The entire starfleet couldn't destroy the whole planet." Han made an argument. "It'd take  
>a thousand ships with more fire power than I've..."<p>

Something started flashing on the controls just as a small alarm went off. Kat could sense the fighter coming behind them and grabbed Luke's shoulder with one of her hands.

"There's another ship coming in." Han commented.

"Fantastic observatory skills," Kat said sarcastically, but remained wide eyed and staring at the flashing light.

"Maybe they know what happened." Luke placed one hand on his shoulder over Kat's hand, feeling her discomfort.

Ben spoke up. "It's an Imperial fighter."

Chewbacca made a wookiee noise at what he heard.

The ship shook violently from an explosion from outside, causing Kat to grab Luke in an attempt to remain upright. Luke held Kat around her shoulders with the same thought in mind. They all watched as the TIE fighter raced ahead of them.

"It followed us!" Luke concluded.

"No." Ben corrected. "It's a short range fighter."

"There aren't any bases around here. Where did it come from?" Han asked.

"There is a base." Kat said quietly into Luke's shoulder, then turning her head to look outside the cockpit. "I feel something…." Her voice drifted off, trying to let the feeling seep through her. She didn't like the fact she couldn't identify it.

"It sure is leaving in a big hurry. If they identify us, we're in big trouble." Kat half smiled at the innocence in his voice.

"Not if I can help it." Han sounded determined. "Chewie, jam it's transmissions."

"It'd be as well to let it go. It's too far out of range." It was almost as if Ben hadn't heard Kat before.

"Not for long."

"A fighter that size couldn't get this deep into space on its own."

"Or I know that there's a space station," Kat attempted to turn up her voice's volume.

"It must have gotten lost, been part of a convoy or something." Luke continued, probably not having heard Kat.

"Or, there is, for fact, an _actual _space station." Kat made a fist and punched Luke in the chest

"Ow," Luke whined, removing one of his arms from around Kat to rub the area which probably would have a bruise. _She was actually pretty strong for someone her height and width, _he thought.

"Well, he ain't going to be around long enough to tell anyone about us." Han said.

In the distance, most of, the gang saw what looked like a tiny planet.

"Look at him. He's headed for that small moon." Luke stated.

"I think I can get him before he gets there... he's almost in range." Han said.

As they flew closer, they could make out that it was, indeed, a space station.

"That's no moon-" Ben had exclaimed, but was interrupted by Kat.

"It's a space station, just like I had pointed out," Kat disentangled herself from Luke and waved he arms about aimlessly. "'Cause who's gonna listen to 'Snowball' anyway-"

"Kat. Emotions." Ben scolded.

"It's too big to be a space station." Han argued.

"I have a very bad feeling about this." Luke said.

"Yeah, I think your right. Full reverse! Chewie, lock in the  
>auxiliary power."<p>

The Falcon shuddered, making Kat's slightly uncoordinated legs into jelly.

"Why are we still moving towards it?" Luke asked, almost complaining.

"We're caught in a tractor beam! It's pulling us in!" Han panicked.

"But there's gotta be something you can do!"

"There's nothin' I can do about it, kid. I'm in full power. I'm  
>going to have to shut down. But they're not going to get me without a<br>fight!"

"Well, ain't this great. I spend my _entire life_ running from the Empire, and this is my grand finish?" Luke looked at Kat, wondering why in the galaxy _Kat _would be running from the Empire.

Ben placed a hand on Han's shoulder. "You can't win. But there are alternatives to fighting."

Han stood up and walked out of the cockpit, everyone following in pursuit. "I got an idea," he said. "I dunno whether Madame Snowball here would like it or not, though."

* * *

><p>"Under the floor! What an excellent plan!" Kat said sarcastically as she lowered herself next to Luke, and opposite Han and Chewie.<p>

The compartment was slightly claustrophobic for Kat, but she didn't really care that much as Imperial stormtroopers would be walking over her soon.

"Hang on, where's Ben-?" Kat felt a hand go over her mouth.

"Quiet!" Luke spoke, and ironically rather loudly. "They might-"

Kat placed one of her hands over Luke's mouth, to shut him up just the same. She pointed a finger at him using her other hand, telling him to stop being somewhat stupid.

Kat's muscles tensed as she heard footsteps over her head, trying desperately hard not to remember. Eventually they heard the stormtroopers clear out.

Kat removed her hand from Luke's face, and when he didn't do the same she licked his hand, telling him to move.

"Ew," he wiped his hand on his white robes, pulling a disgusted face.

Han lifted the floor above them, half blinding Kat at the sudden light.

"Boy, it's lucky you had these compartments." Luke said as he popped

"I use them for smuggling." Han replied. "I never thought I'd be smuggling myself  
>in them. This is ridiculous. Even if I could take off, I'd never get<br>past the tractor beam."

"Leave that to me." Ben said, popping out of his own compartment. _His own compartment!_ thought Kat. _One all to himself!_

"Damn fool. I knew that you were going to say that!" Han cursed.

"Who's the more foolish; the fool or the fool who follows him?" Ben asked rhetorically.

"But nobody wants to notice the fool on the hill." Kat smiled, but then her face went into a look of horror. "Woah, that was deep, coming from me."

Han shook his said, while Chewie said something in his wookiee language.

* * *

><p>It was the white-haired girl who pressed the button to open the door, but it was the scoundrel dressed as a stormtrooper who barged in and shot everyone with aid of the wookiee.<p>

Kat brought out her two blaster pistols from her belt and defended Luke and Ben from any stormptroopers that may come their way, because Han was making a huge noise.

"You know, between his howling and your blasting everything in sight, it's a wonder the whole station doesn't know we're here." Luke removed his helmet.

"Bring them on!" Han argued. "I prefer a straight fight to all this sneaking around."

Threepio spoke up. "We found the computer outlet, sir."

Ben placed some information into the computer, and maps of the entire station came up. Artoo kept beeping and whistling wildly. Seefor was wondering what the heck he was going on about.

"Plug Artoo in. He should be able to interpret the entire Imperial computer network." Ben said.

Artoo extended one of his arms and plugged himself into the computer terminal. After a moment he started beeping something.

"He says he's found the main computer to power the tractor  
>beam that's holding the ship here." Threepio translated for Luke, Han and Ben. "He'll try to make the precise location appear on the monitor."<p>

The computer started to flash readout.

"The tractor beam is coupled to the main reactor in seven locations." The golden droid explained. "A power loss at one of the terminals will allow the ship to leave."

Ben looked at the information on the readouts. "I don't think any of you can help. I must go alone."

_What?_ Kat thought.

"Whatever you say. I've done more that I bargained for on this trip already." Han was already sitting down with his legs up on the controls.

"I want to go with you." Luke said.

"And me." Kat spoke up. "You can't be walking around this station alone!'

"Be patient, Luke and Kat. Stay and watch over the droids." Ben replied.

"But he can-" Luke started.

"They must be delivered safely or other star systems will suffer the same fate as Alderaan." Ben cut him off. Kat didn't like Ben's plan one bit. "Your destinies lie along a different path than mine. The Force will be with both of you. Always."

* * *

><p>First of all; YAY! People actually read this! This makes me happy! My phone kept buzzing cause emails during History the other day and sneaky me read them, so basically I had a creepy smile on my face and my friend was really scared of me.<p>

And yes, it took a week to update, which is probably how long it will normally take, depending on how busy I am. Also I kept rewriting this chapter cause I was never happy with it. And I my exchange student is coming soon so the next update may take some time. I'm also a huge procrastinator. :)

I'm also really excited cause _foreshadowing in this chapter. _But you probably have to squint _really hard_ to see it. And also I'll probably end up leaving in lots of Easter eggs. There's a really obvious one in here. Harry Potter books have _tons _of them.

So favourite or review or whatever if you like. If you like it makes me happy. - yoda-is-cool


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kat didn't feel good after Ben left. That pit at the bottom of her stomach just dropped further. The strange thing though, she knew this was coming for a long time.

Chewie barked something in Shyriiwook.

"Boy, you said it Chewie." Han turned to Luke, "Where'd ya dig up that old fossil?"

"Ben is a great man." Luke defended.

"Yeah, great at getting us into trouble."

Kat looked up from her moment of solitude. "Well, _excuuuuuse me._"

Luke continued for her. "I didn't hear you give any ideas..."

"Well, anything would be better than just hanging around waiting for him to pick us up..."

"Who do you think..."

Artoo began whistling again, sending Seefor to Kat and wouldn't stop ramming into her left leg. "Seefor! Slow down! Who?"

Luke was curious. "What is it?" he asked Threepio.

"I'm afraid I'm not quite sure, sir. He says 'I found her', and keeps repeating, 'She's here.'

"Well, who... who has he found?"

Artoo whistled a frantic reply. Seefor wheeled himself crazily around the room.

"Princess Leia." Threepio replied.

"The princess?! She's here?!" Luke piped up.

"Princess?" Han had much the same reaction. "What's going on?"

Kat placed her hands on her hips. "What princess?!" she half yelled before letting her arms droop again. "Oh, don't tell me," her brows made an upward arch. "Don't tell me I fell asleep again when Ben told me the important part."

"Level five. Detention block A A-twenty-three. I'm afraid she's scheduled to be terminated." Threepio informed.

"Oh, no! We've got to do something!" said Luke.

"I fell asleep, didn't I?"

"What are you talking about?" Han interrupted.

"The droid belongs to her." Luke explained. "She's the one in the message. We've got to help her."

"Now, look, don't get any funny ideas. The old man wants us to wait right here." Kat had a gut feeling that she was going to punch Han sometime soon.

"But he didn't know she was here. Look, will you just find a way back into the detention block?"

"I'm not going anywhere."

"They're going to execute her. Look, a few minutes ago you said you didn't want to just wait here to be captured. Now all you want to do is stay."

"Marching into the detention area is not what I had in mind."

"But they're going to kill her!"

"Better her than me!"

Kat had just about had enough by now. "Han," she spoke calmly. "Get off your butt, use your diddly darn head, and help us."

"You don't even know what you're talking about, Kidette" Han snapped back.

"And best keep it that way." Kat slapped Han's shoulder.

Luke thought for a moment, before coming up with a thought that may convince Han. Kat heard his mind and knew what to do.

They both walked back over to Han, either side of his chair. "She's rich." Luke spoke first.

Chewbacca growled.

"Rich?" Han piped up.

"Unbelievably rich and powerful." Kat continued with a smirk, adding a deepness to her voice.

"Yes. Rich, powerful!" Luke confirmed. "Listen, if you were to rescue her, the reward would be-"

"What?"

"Well more wealth that you can imagine." Kat was turning her head away to try stop herself from laughing at Luke's 'Persuading Voice'.

"I don't know, I can imagine quite a bit!"

Kat's smile went down at Han's comment. "Chuba, uba kayfoundo waffmula."

"Well, pardon me for wanting a bit of icing!" Han snapped back at her.

"A _bit_ of icing?" Kat spoke up. "You want the entire waffmula!"

"True. I do."

"Quiet! Before the entire station corners us!" Luke put them both at bay. "Han, your reward, you'll get it!"

"I better!"

"Icing idiot." Kat whispered.

"You will..."

"All right, kid, and kidette." Han reasoned. "But you'd better be right about this."

Chewbacca gave a small wookie sound.

"All right." Luke straightened his back.

"What's your plan?" Han asked as Kat walked back over to Seefor.

"Uh... Threepio, hand me those binders there, will you?"

Kat's jaw dropped slightly as she realised his plan.

Luke moved towards Chewbacca with the cuffs. "Okay. Now, I'm going to put these on you-" he explained his plan.

Just as he did, Chewie let out a horrible wookie growl.

"Okay. Han, you put these on."

Luke sheepishly handed the binders to Han, before walking over to Kat grabbing another pair from Threepio.

"Don't worry, Chewie. I think I know what he has in mind." Han explained.

Kat somewhat found herself cowering into herself as Luke approached. "You know, couldn't we just, like, whump out one more stormtrooper?" she spoke nervously. "Do I really have to put those on?"

"Kat!" Han spoke from across the room.

"What?"

"You're shorter than Luke!"

"And?

"Well… Luke's pretty short."

"Hey!" Luke shot his head at Han. _If looks could kill,_ Kat thought, _Han would have a knife sticking out of his left eyeball._

Luke turned back to face Kat, removing his grumble-bum face and attempted to smile at her. "What's wrong?"

Kat nervously shifted her feet. "What if the recognise me?"

_'I spend my entire life running from the Empire, and this is my grand finish?' _Luke could remember her saying that not long ago. He decided that now wasn't the time to ask questions.

"I doubt they'll even notice you," he reassured her. "and if they do, _you're heading to the detention blocks, remember?"_

"Oh." Kat let out. "Right. Yeah. Sure. Cool. Here." She held out her hands. "Tie me up, sunshine."

Luke carefully placed the cuffs on her wrists, before frowning and looking back up at her face. "You ok?"

"Diddly darn fine." She smiled at him.

"Master Luke, sir! Oh, and Madame Katalandte." Threepio stepped forward. "Pardon me for asking... but, ah... what should Artoo, Seefor and I do if we're discovered here?"

"Lock the door." Luke replied.

"And hope they don't have blasters." Added Han.

"Or thermal detonators." Kat smiled.

"That isn't very reassuring."

Luke and Han placed on their helmets and dragged Kat and Chewie out of the command room.

* * *

><p>The plan was successful, thus far. No one was being conspicuous of them. Only a few heads turned as it was an unusual sight to see a big door-mat walking around the death star.<p>

They four of them entered an elevator, with Han shooing a bureaucrat out before the doors closed.

"I can't see a thing with this helmet on!" Complained Luke as they started going up.

"This is not gonna work." Han said grimly.

"Why didn't you say so before?" Luke asked.

"I _did _say so before." Han replied.

The elevator doors opened, with the four of them walking into the detention block control centre. A grim, tall officer approached them.

"Where are you taking this girl and this… thing?" he asked, looking Chewie up and down as if he were a bundle of knots, which he was.

"Prisoner transfer from block one-one-three-eight." Kat heard Luke speak up.

The officer looked conspicuous. "I wasn't notified. I'll have to clear it."

The officer went back to the console and began to punch in data. Luke, Kat and Han looked at their situation, taking note of all the doors, troopers, and cameras. Han made the sneaky move of unfastening Chewie's cuffs. Chewbacca threw up his arms, letting out a huge Shyriiwook howl.

"Look out, he's loose!"

"He's going to pull us apart!"

"Go get him!"

Kat had already started making her way across the control room, kicking any Imperial that got in her way.

* * *

><p>I'm back. Yay. Fun. Sorry I didn't have the time to post. My exchange student from Munchen was so fun though!<p>

I should say that whenever Kat speaks Huttese, it is actual Huttese. You might wanna look up what she says, cause I still love shouting about what she says in chapter 3.

And don't you love foreshadowing that's really hard to spot?

- yoda is, and always will be, cool.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I should start doing these. **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Star Wars. It belongs to the great and almighty George Lu-… I mean Disney.

"We've got to find out which cell this princess of yours is in." Han searched it up on the control panels, after having shot every Imperial in the room. "Here it is...cell twenty-one-eight-seven. You go get her. I'll hold them here."

Luke started racing down the detention block corridor. Han spoke into the comlink while Kat tried to take her cuffs off.

"Everything is under control. Situation normal." Han sounded nervous.

"Han," Kat tried to grab his attention.

"What happened?" the voice over the commlink asked.

"Uh... had a slight weapons malfunction. But, uh, everything's perfectly all right now. We're fine. We're all fine here, now, thank you. Uhh, how are you?"

"You're kidding me?" Kat rolled her head as she started to run down the corridor after Luke.

"We're sending a squad up."

"Uh, uh, negative. Negative. We had a reactor leak here now. Give us a few minutes to lock it down. Large leak... very dangerous."

"Who is this? What's your operating number?"

Han panicked, picking up his blaster and firing it at the commlink. "Boring conversation anyway." He turned to face down the corridor. "Luke! Kat! We're going to have company!" he yelled.

Luke stopped in front of one of the cells and blasted the door. When the smoke cleared, Luke saw the princess he had seen previously on a holo recording. She at him with an uncomprehending expression. Luke tilted his head in awe.

"Aren't you a little short to be a stormtrooper?" she asked rhetorically.

Luke himself was confused for a moment. "What? Oh... the uniform." He took off his helmet and stepped forward. "I'm Luke Skywalker. I'm here to rescue you."

And, as if almost, on queue, there was a small crash sound coming from outside the cell, then Kat bumped her head at the top of the doorway into the cell, then infamously tumbled down the steps landing on her face.

She got back on her feet, a little too quickly making her slightly dizzy, and stretched her back, making it crack incredibly loudly.

"Ahhh, love a grand entrance."

"You're who?" Leia was astounded by the white-haired girl's 'grand entrance'. From her black leather boots and pants to the dark green tank, fingerless gloves, all the way up to her, now, messy hair.

"Katalandtemynarilazatirae Dravvaadas. Don't ask. And Luke, my binders if you please."

"What?"

"I said 'don't ask'."

"I'm here to rescue-" Luke said, undoing the cuffs, but was interrupted by Kat.

"_We're."_

He rolled his eyes. "_We're _here to rescue you. I've got your R2 unit. We're here with Ben Kenobi."

Leia's eyes widened. "Ben Kenobi! Where is he?"

"Come on!" Luke ushered her out.

"And watch out for that thing!" Kat pointed at the top of the doorway.

* * *

><p>Kat, Luke and Leia ran down the corridor to meet Han and Chewbacca mid-way.<p>

"Can't get out that way." Han informed them.

Luke and Leia backed up against the wall, with Kat squished between them. Han and Chewie were opposite them.

"Looks like you managed to cut off our only escape route." Leia was not pleased as she saw stormtroopers down the other end.

"Maybe you'd like it back in your cell, Your Highness." Han sarcastically replied.

Luke took out the small comlink from his belt as they fired laser blasts down the corridor to the stormtroopers.

"If they reach us, I'm done for." Kat went into a rare serious mode, taking out both blasters.

"Threepio! Threepio!"

"Yes, sir?"

"We've been cut off! Are there any other ways out of the cell bay?... What was that? I didn't copy."

"I said, all systems have been alerted to your presence, sir. The main entrance seems to be the only way in or out; all other information on your level is restricted."

Kat was beginning to regret she ever existed again.

Han, Kat and Luke kept firing. "There isn't any other way out." Luke said.

"I can't hold them off forever!" Han fired more bolts. "Now what?"

"This is some rescue." Leia mocked. "You came in here, you never had a plan for getting out?

Han tilted his head towards Luke. "He's the brains, sweetheart!"

"Never have a plan!" Kat yelled over the blasts. "They always go wrong!"

Luke shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I didn't..."

Leia leaned passed Kat and grabbed Luke's blaster, firing it at a grate in the wall next to Han.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Somebody has to save our skins." Leia moved to the other side of the corridor. "Into the garbage chute, wise guy."

She jumped into the hole-in-the-wall as Han and Chewbacca look on in amazement. Chewbacca sniffed the garbage chute and roared something in wookiee.

"Get in there you big furry oaf!" Han replied. "I don't care what you smell! Get in there and don't worry about it!"

Han kicked the Wookiee he fell into the opening. Luke, Kat and Han continued firing as they work their way towards the garbage chute.

"Wonderful girl!" Han exasperated. "Either I'm going to kill her or I'm beginning to like her. Get in there!"

Luke and Kat ducked laserfire to Han's side, Luke shielding Kat with his spare arm. "See ya, blondie." Kat smiled at Luke as she jumped backwards into the chute, sliding down head first.

* * *

><p>When Han got down there, he could see Luke already searching for an exit, while making his way over to Kat who was upside down in the trash with her legs waving about like mad. Leia was making her way out of the stinking water.<p>

"Stop moving your legs!" Luke said in an attempt to haul Kat's upper half out of the garbage. He managed to do so, but awkwardly. He had fallen back with Kat landing on top of him, hitting her head hard on a piece of metal trash.

"Ow." Kat whined.

"Sorry."

"_Twice _in one day…"

"Sorry again."

"Stop saying sorry, you idiot."

Luke looked away from Kat, embarrassed but still apologetic. "Sorry…" he muttered softly.

The pair helped each other up, Kat rubbing her head and feeling light headed. Luke was helping her stay balanced as they made their way down the pile of rubbish.

"Oh! The garbage chute! What a wonderful idea!" Han sarcastically told the princess. "What an incredible smell you've discovered! Let's get out of here! Get away from there..."

Luke heard an alarm go off in his head, "No! Wait!"

Han drew his blaster from his hilt and fired at the door. The laserbolt rebounded wildly around the garbage chute, everyone diving for cover in a hope not to get killed.

Leia, yet again, was not happy.

"Will you forget it?" Luke cursed Han. "I already tried it. It's magnetically sealed."

"Never got a plan, white-hair?" Leia stared at Kat in disbelief.

"Hell, no. Plans always go wrong." Kat removed herself from Luke.

"How in the galaxy do you get yourself out of situations?"

"Improvisation."

"That can't even possibly work every time."

"Hey," Kat spread out her arms and took a step back. "I'm alive, am I not?"

"And put that thing away! You're going to get us all killed." Leia turned to Han.

"Absolutely, Your Worship. Look, I had everything under control until you led us down here!" han cracked it. "You know, it's not going to take them long to figure out what happened to us."

"Could be worse." She replied.

Just then, a low growl echoed around the garbage chute, sending a shiver down Kat's spine. _I do not like this one bit. _she thought.

Han turned to Leia. "It's worse."

"There's something alive in here!" Luke said.

"That's your imagination." Han replied.

"Han, you oaf." Kat placed a palm to her forhead.

"Something just moves past my leg!" Luke pointed to the murky water. "Look! Did you see that?"

"What?"

Luke was suddenly yanked under the garbage, sending everyone into a frenzy.

"Luke! Luke! Luke!" Han yelled as everyone at that point started searching for him.

Luke surfaced with a gasp of air and thrashed his limbs everywhere. A tentacle was wrapped around his body, suffocating him.

"Luke, Luke, grab a hold of this." Leia held out a pipe to him. Meanwhile Kat dove underneath him into the water and tried to loosen the creature's grip on Luke.

"Blast it, will you? My gun's jammed!" Luke panicked like everyone else. Except Kat. She was more focused than panicked.

"Where?"

"Han, just shoot the damned thing!" Kat was still attempting to loosen the creature from behind.

"Anywhere- oh!"

"Uh oh." Kat caught a glimpse of a second into the future, and braced herself. Luke was dragged back under, dragging Kat along with him.

Han worried. "Luke! Kat!"

Everything went deathly quiet. Han and Leia looked at each other worriedly as Chewie howled quietly. A few bubbles came to the surface, and in a moment, Luke.

"Grab him!" Leia commanded, but she saw that he was free of the tentacles. "What happened?"

"I dunno!" Luke gasped as Han dragged him out. "It just sort of let go of me and disappeared… Kat." everyone froze. "Has Kat come up yet?" he looked around frantically. She hadn't.

"I've got a bad feeling about this…"

Luke sighed of relief as he saw a hand come out of the water, looking for something to grab onto.

"Hang on, I got you, Kat." Luke grabbed her, again, pulling her out of the water. He nearly threw up when he saw her spurt of murky water from her mouth.

"Oh kriff, I'm probably gonna be sick."

"Language. You'll be fine." He poorly comforted her…

… and the walls started closing in on them.

"The walls are moving!" Luke glared at them.

"Great observation, Captain Obvious!" Kat clapped her hands. "_You'll be fine."_ She mimicked.

"Not helping, tiny." Han commented.

"Don't just stand there," Leia began climbing on top of the garbage. "try brace it with something!"

Leia and Han moved a pole between the walls, in hope that it would stop it, Kat was trying not to get trampled by the trash and stay on top of it, and Luke bought out the commlink.

"Threepio, come in Threepio! Threepio! Where could he be?"

The walls were closing in closer and closer, going to smoosh the group if Thrreepio didn't answer.

"Threepio! Come in, Threepio! Threepio!"

"Get on top!"

"I can't!"

"Where could he be? Threepio! Threepio, will you come in?"

Kat thought of something, and decided she should show off her improvisation skills.

"One thing's for sure," Han commented. "we're all gonna be a lot thinner!"

"Slightly inappropriate, Han!" Kat called out from next to Luke, starting her little improvisation act. Leia didn't quite understand her.

"Get on top of it!" Han turned to Leia.

"I'm trying!"

"Are you there, sir?" Luke finally got through to Threepio.

"Threepio!"

"We've had some problems..."

"Will you shut up and listen to me? Shut down all garbage mashers on the detention level, will you? Do you copy? Shut down all the garbage mashers on the detention level."

The walls began closing in further and further, until the miracle of them stopping happened. Everyone cheered as they had, narrowly, escaped their fates again that day.

"Listen to them! They're dying, Artoo! Curse my metal body! I wasn't fast enough. It's all my fault! My poor master!"

Luke yelled into the commlink. "Threepio, we're all right! We're all right. You did great!..." he paused, realising someone was missing. "Wait, we lost Kat again. Kat!"

"What?" Han was shocked again.

"I'm safe, I'm fine. Really."

Luke, Leia and Han looked up, to see that Kat had indeed started climbing up the walls, using her hands on wall and feet on the other, going upwards.

"_What?!"_ Han's expression was even more shocked than before.

Kat bent her arms and legs, dropping herself back down into the garbage next to Luke. She looked up and smiled at Leia. "Improvisation."

Luke moved towards the pressure hatch, looking for a number. "Hey... hey, open the pressure maintenance hatch on unit number... where are we?"

"Three-two-six-eight-two-seven." Han spoke into the comm.

"I just realised something." Kat said.

"What?" Luke turned around.

"This is the kind of survival part where we survive about twenty minutes longer because we're running back into the Imperials!" She sarcastically smiled, clapping her hands.

* * *

><p>Weow. Another chapter done. This is my longest one, yes? Kat was fun to write. You probably should think about why she says some things and wears what she wears. She's more complex than you probably think. I haven't had much of a chance to show that yet, though. No Seefor in this chapter... damn I like him.<p>

Also, about a review I got a while back; don't think about how Kat knows Obi-Wan, think of how Obi-Wan knows Kat.

Go, I shall; for the writer it is time to sleep as well. - yoda-is-cool

P.s. The garbage chute scene is one of my favourite scenes in all the Star Wars saga. Tee hee.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Star Wars; Disney or George Lucas or whoever owns it. But in ten years when I'm a billionaire and retired in youth I'll buy it off them and then MWAHAHAHAHA! WORLD DOMINATION!- I mean I don't own Star Wars.

It was Han who spoke first.

"If we can just avoid any more female advice, we ought to be able to get out of here." He hadn't taken much of a liking for the Princess. Luke had found it odd…

… while Kat was already planning the wedding in her head.

Kat had stopped attempting to dry her hair, pointed one finger at Han and put on a stern expression. "Rude."

Luke smiled. Kat hadn't really what he had expected when she helped him back on his feet in the cantina. _Oh kriff that's embarrassing._ he thought of the memory. He wasn't expecting anything from her, really. So her ability to change from the clumsy-housecat-that-falls-over-everything to the quick, agile thinker-who-can-get-herself-out-of-any-situation really surprised him. _Maybe that's why everyone is so shocked when they hear her incredibly unusual, long name… _he thought. _Either that or I'm just very fond of her_. He scratched his head and took a blaster from Captain Solo.

"Well, let's get moving." He continued his effort to dry his hair, like Kat.

A siren went off, so Chewie ran off howling in Shyriiwook.

"Where ya going?" Han lowered his hands in defeat. "Agghhh."

The monster of which Luke and Kat had an encounter with banged against the hatch. A long, slimy  
>tentacle worked its way out of the doorway searching for it's next, hopefully not, dinner. Han prepared his blaster.<p>

Leia began to protest. "No, wait! They'll hear!"

Han shot at the tentacle anyway, completely ignoring everyone. The noise of the blast echoed relentlessly throughout the empty passageway. Luke shook his head while Kat slowly applauded Han in her iconic, sarcastic way.

"Come here, you big coward!" Han called out to Chewbacca.

Chewie shook his head. _"No."_

"Chewie! Come here!"

"Listen," Leia stepped forward to confront Han. "I don't know who you are, or where you came from, but from now on, you do as I tell you. Okay?"

Han was shocked as they started walking onwards. "Look, Your Worshipfulness, let's get one thing straight. I take orders from one person; me."

"It's a wonder you're still alive." Leia shot back.

_Such love._ thought Kat.

"And will somebody get this big walking carpet out of my way?" She acknowledged Chewie, before walking ahead of him.

For Kat, that last one was uncalled for.

Han watched her strut ahead. He looked at the two teenagers in disbelief.

"No reward is worth this!"

Luke looked at Kat, who smiled back at him. "35 credits they marry."

Luke smiled in return. "50 Han ends up in asylum because of her." They shook hands. "Done deal."

* * *

><p>They ran down the hallways, before ending up looking out a bay window at the <em>Millennium Falcon.<em>

"There she is." Han looked down, smiling at his one and only pride.

Luke pulled out his commlink. "See-Threepio, do you copy?'

"For the moment. Uh, we're in the main hangar across from the ship."

"We're right above you. Stand by."

Han watched a dozen or so troops moving in and out of his pirateship. Leia moved towards Han, touched his arm and pointed out the window towards the ship.

"You came in that thing? You're braver that I thought." She sounded almost impressed.

"Nice. Come on!" Han gave her a dirty look, then started leading everyone down the hallway. They rounded a corner and ran right into a group Imperial stormtroopers heading toward them. Both the Imperials and the gang are surprised.

"It's them! Blast them!" One of the stromtroopers announced.

Before Han could even think, he had drawn his blaster and fired at a stormtooper. Both he and Chewie started to run towards the fleeing group of Imperials.

"Get back to the ship!" The Captain yelled behind him, screaming after the stormtroopers.

"Where are you going? Come back!" Luke yelled after Han, but Han had already disappeared around a corner, not hearing him.

"He certainly has courage." Leia almost seemed admired by Han now.

"What good will it do us if he gets himself killed?" Luke struck at her.

"Better use than what he is now." Kat commented. "Come on! We don't have a lot of time!"

Luke was angry at Han, him having run off like that. The three of them started heading back towards the hanger.

Kat pulled out her two blasters, shooting down the stormtroopers that followed in their wake. "Not today;" she yelled at them. "Never today!"

Luke and Leia had gone through a door already, Kat backed into it, turning around and nearly falling down a deep chasm. She would have, if Luke hadn't grabbed her around the waist from behind.

"Wrong turn?" She turned her head, not moving and frozen in position.

"Mentioned it two seconds just before you walked in." Luke pulled her back onto safe ground, Kat relaxing in his arms a bit as he'd just saved her. Probably not the last time it would happen either.

The blaster shots reminded them of the situation they were in. Luke and Kat went back to firing at the stormtroopers while Leia pressed the button that shut the door.

"There's no lock!" Leia was scared now.

Luke blasted the controls with his blaster. "Oh, Luke…" Kat muttered under her breath so no one would hear.

"That oughta hold it for a while."

"Quick, we've got to get across." Leia suddenly started making plans. "Find the control that extends the bridge."

"I think I just blasted it."

Kat placed her blasters back in her belt, then proceeded to give Luke two thumbs up's. "Congratulations!"

Luke rolled his eyes, then looked at the blasted bridge controls while the stormtroopers on the opposite side of the door began making drilling and pounding sounds.

"They're coming through!" Leia was worried even more.

Kat rolled her eyes, and pulled out her basters again. "Spelling it out isn't mandatory. And yes, I'm rude. Don't be rude back to me. It's just rude."

She and Luke then started firing at the stormtroopers who had discovered a doorway above them. After a few had fallen down the shaft, the rest got the message.

Luke handed his blaster to Leia. "Here, hold this."

He pulled out a thin rope from his utility belt, a grappling hook on the end. While Luke worked on the rope, Leia and Kat fired shots at more stormtroopers.

The hatch began to open. "Here they come!" Leia warned.

Luke threw the rope skilfully at some outcropping pipes, getting himself ready to make a swing across. He grabbed Leia, holding her and making sure they wouldn't fall down.

She kissed Luke on the cheek. "For luck." She told him. Luke turned around to look at Kat, who was holding her blasters at the ready.

Ben Kenobi had said he didn't believe in luck. Perhaps Kat didn't either.

Kat turned her head to face them. "I'll be right there."

"But there's no other way across." Luke protested.

"I gotta make sure they don't shoot you two on your way across, anyway."

"But… but… but you'll probably die." She could almost hear the loss in Luke's innocent voice.

Leia kept moving her head between the two.

She placed her blasters in her belt, yet again, and walked over to him, pulling his head down with both hands and kissing him on the forehead. "For you." She told him, moving back to her position, pulling her blasters back out and smiling her classic, cheeky grin. "I never planned on living forever, anyway."

"But…"

"For the love of the Hutt, _jump Luke."_

The door opened, and Kat then blasted every stormtrooper that came into her sight. Luke didn't know what was happening to her as swung across the chasm, holding Leia in his arms. When they landed on the other side of the shaft, for all he knew Kat would, most likely be dead. He hated the thought. He didn't dare turn around to see her limp body half hanging off the edge.

"Luke," Leia tugged at his toga. "You might wanna turn around."

Luke dared to, but was shocked to see Kat still upright and firing one last bolt at the last stormtooper.

But the most amazing thing was to come next.

She did a little run up, jumping off the platform. Using her Force abilities, she turned through the air, landing perfectly in front of Luke and Leia.

"Surprise." She sounded surprised with herself, really, but kept her cheeky grin going.

"What the… how… wha-" Leia couldn't comprehend the last thing that happened. Kat began walking off as soon as Leia found the right words. "My, you're so _reckless_, Kat!"

Kat spun around and walked back towards Leia. "Not so much _reckless_," she explained. "more… _unafraid_."

And with Luke staring at Kat in awe, they began running off through the hallways once more.

* * *

><p>The smuggler and the wookiee had their weapons in hand and had taken up to leaning against a wall, as they watched the troopers around the hanger.<p>

"Didn't we just leave this party?" Han asked Chewie.

Chewbacca growled a reply, as the farmboy, the princess and the stowaway join them.

"What kept you?" Han retorted.

"We ran into some old friends." Leia replied.

"I prefer distant cousins." Kat added.

Luke piped up. "Is the ship all right?"

"Seems okay, if we can get to it. Just hope the old man got the tractor beam out of commission." Han replied.

* * *

><p>"Now's our chance, go!" Han ushered the rest of them towards the ship, as soon as he saw the opportunity.<p>

They ran, but Kat caught a glance at Ben fighting… Darth Vader? In a lightsaber battle?

She didn't see much. Luke had stopped also. But she saw Ben look her way, give a nod, then turn back, disarming himself.

Vader took the chance, but Kat never turned from the scene. Luke had shouted something, but for Kat everything was blocked out. She didn't notice the blasts shooting past her, hence never trying to stop them. She fell to her knees at the sight, taking in the raw information.

Ben Kenobi was dead.

And a single tear slowly rolled down her cheek.

She didn't other fight off Han when he grabbed her, putting her over his shoulder and carrying her onto the ship. She didn't comprehend anything. Ben Kenobi was dead. And she didn't like it. Not one bit.

It felt like Uncle V'kala all over again.

* * *

><p>She was sitting across the table from Luke, who was also in despair. She saw Seefor again, who beeped a happy greeting at her sight, but all she did was place her hand on the top of his dome. Seefor had seen Kat like this before. He knew she needed time.<p>

"I can't believe he's gone." She heard Luke, who was leaning across the table with Leia holding one arm around his shoulders in hope to comfort him.

Artoo beeped something to his master.

"There wasn't anything you could have done." She told him. "Kat, the same for you."

Kat looked at the two and smiled sadly. "You know when you know someone, but you don't know how you know them? Like, you just know them. They've been there your entire life. And you don't know how they got there. They just are." Kat breathed deeply, trying herself to remember her first encounter with Ben. "And you love them. They've watched you grow up and they know you. Personally. When they die, it's impossible to imagine them not there. And it's sad." She finished.

Luke took a long, hard look at her. Just as he thought he was used to her, here she sat looking back at memories in solitude. _Maybe that was Kat,_ he thought. _Perhaps she is solitude._

Luke reached his arm across and picked up Kat's hand and held it in his own. _Or perhaps no one ever will really know Kat Dravvaadas._

_And perhaps someday I'll learn to pronounce her entire name like Threepio._

Han rushed into the hold area, making the three jump.

"Come on, buddy, we're not out of this yet!" He told Luke, leading him towards the gunports.

Luke followed Han, Leia made her way into the cockpit, but Kat found it more suitable for her to remain with the droids in the main room of the _Millennium Falcon._

"Oh, Madame Katalandte!" Threepio exclaimed. "It is so good to see you again and in one piece! I heard about Master Kenobi. I am terribly sorry for your loss, as I had seen before he must have known you very well."

Kat smiled at the golden protocol droid. "Thanks, Threepio. I'll be feeling better in a little while, when we get to… wherever we're going."

"Oh, I believe the Princess has ordered us to go to the Yavin system where the secret Rebel base is located."

"Rebel base?" Kat asked. "Are we talking about the Rebellion?"

"Yes, Madame."

Kat nodded. "I kind of wanted to join that, maybe. I dunno. It would mean I'd have responsibilities."

"And?"

"I'm not a responsible person, Threepio." Kat managed another cheeky grin.

* * *

><p>I'M BACK. TEEHEE. And tbh this was my favourite chapter to write so far. You get a glimpse of the side of Kat that she likes to keep hidden. Obviously there's a lot more to tell with her. She's a complicated thing, really.<p>

And, it took a really long time to decide this but, I've found a theme(s) for Kat. She kinda has two, cause it's really hard to tell which one is better for her. They are _The New Doctor/Melody Pond._ Yeah, I know they're from Doctor Who, but honestly Kat is what I think of when they play. Thanks DW!

Until the next time I feel like updating,

yoda-is-cool.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: **I wish I owned Star Wars. But I don't, and that makes me sad. Instead I own a character that is pretty much just a drunk house cat. Don't take her from me. I just put a © on her.

Kat had found herself in the cockpit of the _Millennium Falcon, _along with Leia and Chewie. The Wookiee, the Princess and the Stowaway. Interesting combination.

"I think I should drive."

"I think the wookiee. He knows how to drive this type of ship."

"So do I."

"EEEEERRRRRAAAUUUUUGHHHH."

"You're a wild one. You know that?"

"Oh, yes!"

"EEEERRRAAAUUGGHH. Eugh arghrarara."

Kat sighed. "Look, Chewie. I know I said I can understand Shyriiwook but I really don't-"

"EUUAAGGHH."

"Ok, Ok, I'll try." Kat listened intently as the ship buzzed around with no driver. "I'm sorry, you're saying _'you want to get out of here?'_ or…_ 'you taunt…. to get the rear?'. _Sorry, Chewie. I'm not sure any rears are around for you."

"Kat!"

"Yes, your righteousfulness?"

"You said you'd fly the ship!"

"Oh right." Kat sat down in the captain's seat and attempted to gain control. "And please, do not disturb the designated driver at all times."

Chewbacca saw the enemy ships first, howling at their arrival.

"Here they come." Leia told Luke and Han over the intercom.

Kat, in all honesty, had no idea what she was doing next. She steered the ship in ways the Force told her was best.

"They're coming in too fast!" she heard Luke over the comm.

A laserbolt hit the ship near the cockpit, causing Chewie to complain something to Leia, and Leia complain something to Kat.

"Careful!"

"Since when is Kat Dravvaadas _careful?" _Kat smiled at her own comment. "But where is Seefor now?"

"Kat,"

"Yes?"

"Piloting."

"Oh, right."

Although Leia had to admit, Kat had natural flying skills. And also taking into consideration that she had never flown this ship before.

Leia read the computer readouts on a screen, while Chewie wailed into Kat's ear.

"We've lost lateral controls." Leia panicked to Han over the comm.

"Don't worry," Han replied. "She'll hold together."

Kat continued to steer her way through the TIE fighters, even seeing one get shot.

"Got him! I got him!" she heard Luke celebrate though the commlink.

"Great, kid! Don't get cocky."

Her eyes rolled at Han's remark. "Good shot, blondie."

There was a small moment of silence until Luke replied again. "Thanks." Kat could feel that Luke was smiling, and she repeated that grin.

And then she remembered that Ben Kenobi was dead.

She could feel everything slow down, and every sound melt into nothing. Lights bleeped as Chewie manipulated controls around her and Leia yelling into the commlink that there were still two more. Kat heard none of this, because Ben Kenobi was dead.

_Concentrate, little bird._

Kat blinked into reality as a voice crossed her mind. She may be insane, but she needed to do as the voice told her. Concentrate.

She frowned in determination as she attempted to dodge bolts from, now, the last TIE fighter.

Kat didn't see the explosion, but heard the shouting from the comm. "That's it! We did it." She believed it to be Luke's voice.

The princess started jumping up and down behind her. "We did it!" Leia said as she hugged the wookiee. Kat placed her hands behind her head and grinned.

"Kat," she felt Leia's hand on her shoulder. "Get up. We did it!" Kat stifled a laugh.

"Yeah. We did." She stood up…

… and Leia hugged her.

Which surprised, and confused, Kat.

* * *

><p>"Kat."<p>

She had nearly fallen over from turning around so quickly. "Luke." She said.

They grinned at each other, Luke slightly laughing as Kat walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Nice flying." Luke said as he placed one arm around her shoulders and the other around her waist.

"Thanks."

They didn't say a lot for a few moments. Kat breathed into his chest and Luke rubbed her back.

But I didn't take long for Luke to notice; while Kat had her head facing down he could see, underneath the white hair, on her scalp was a scar.

It was faded, a considerable number of years old. It went from her hairline and up in a straight line; something that clearly wasn't and accident. Surgery? Defiantly. An enplanement? Perhaps. Under Kat's will? Luke wasn't sure.

"Can you… can you teach me?" Luke asked shyly.

Kat frowned and looked up. "Teach you what?"

"What you did before; picking things up with your mind and jumping… well, big."

Kat laughed at his choice of words. "I can try. But I really wouldn't be a good teacher. The Force just kind of… let me use it."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the first time I used the Force I didn't know I was using it. I was three, and my uncle and I were on our way to the Kessa system. I wanted my little stuffed bantha, which was across the room, and it just came to me." Kat couldn't really remember it, but she remembered her uncle's face when he saw what she did. "I didn't so much learn to use it but control it."

Luke stared down at her. "You're different, aren't you?"

"Of course. Been told that my whole life."

"No. I mean… you're just… so…"

"I'm just so?"

Luke shrugged. "I don't know. You're just… I don't know."

"Well, if it helps, my uncle called me 'cheeky bantha'."

Luke had obviously discovered by now that Kat was raised by her uncle. _Something happened to her parents…_

… _was her father a Jedi like mine?_

"We have a problem." Kat tilted her head towards the cockpit, where the voices of Leia and Han could be heard from. Arguing.

"Wait here." Luke removed his arms from around Kat and walked off into the cockpit.

_By the Maker,_ Kat thought. _We were hugging that entire time._

A few seconds later, a fuming Leia walked out.

"Where did you pick that self-serving idiot up from?" she hissed.

Kat hadn't expected her moods to change so quickly. "The same place I was picked from?" Kat sounded unsure.

"Ah. _Planet of the Barve, _I presume."

"Well, excuse you."

Leia sighed, exasperated and tired. "Sorry, it's just…"

"He's an earworm?"

Leia nodded. "Precisely."

_Oh, she's so in love._ Kat smiled.

Leia pondered on Kat's choice of language. "Are you from Corellia?"

Kat shook her head. "Well, I lived there for a year and a bit, but I don't think I'm from there."

Leia leaned forward. "What? How can you be unsure?"

"Well, the thing is," Kat took in a deep breath. "I don't really know where I'm from."

Leia was even more confused now. "Aren't there any records?"

"Not that I know of. I don't even know my full name. I'm a _stowaway,_ Leia. Never been in one spot for long. Always moving, always changing."

Leia's head tilted to her right. "Don't you ever want to know?"

"Hell yes." Kat nodded. "But can I?"

* * *

><p>Kat stepped out of the ship last, to see a man, important to the Rebel Alliance, bowing before Leia.<p>

"When we heard about Alderaan, we were afraid that you were… lost along with your father." He said to her.

_Ohhhhh. Leia's from Aldreaan. _Kat had finally picked up on the piece of information.

"We don't have time for our sorrows, Commander." Leia spoke formally. A little too formal for Kat. "The battle station has surely tracked us here. It's the only explanation for the ease of our escape. You must use the information in this R2 unit to plan the attack. It is our only hope."

Kat felt her little astromech bump into her leg, attempting to grab her attention.

"Not now Seefor." She waited for her droid to finish complaining. "No, no. You will not attempt to assassinate these people." More beeps. "Of course I'm serious!"

She caught Luke turning his head to look at her. She could tell he really wanted to laugh.

* * *

><p>Kat sat next to Luke in the big meeting room, filled with rebel pilots and senators.<p>

"The battle station is heavily shielded and carries a firepower greater than half the star fleet." The briefing had started. "Its defences are designed around a direct large-scale assault. A small one-man fighter should be able to penetrate the outer defence."

"Pardon me for asking, sir," One of the leaders asked. "but what good are snub fighters going to be against that?

"Well, the Empire doesn't consider a small one-man fighter to be any threat, or they'd have a tighter defence." Dodonna explained. "An analysis of the plans provided by Princess Leia has demonstrated a weakness in the battle station."

"Something bad is gonna happen." Kat leaned over to Luke.

"The approach will not be easy. You are required to manoeuvre straight down this trench and skim the surface to this point. The target area is only two meters wide. It's a small thermal exhaust port, right below the main port. The shaft leads directly to the reactor system. A precise hit will start a chain reaction which should destroy the station."

A murmur of disbelief ran through the room.

"Only a precise hit will set up a chain reaction. The shaft is ray-shielded, so you'll have to use proton torpedoes."

On the other side of Luke was Wedge Antilles. A sixteen year old with piloting skills like no other.

"That's impossible," the boy argued. "even for a computer."

It's not impossible." Luke turned to face Wedge. "I used to bull's-eye womp rats in my T-sixteen back home. They're not much bigger than two meters."

"Man your ships, and may the Force be with you!"

* * *

><p>When Kat found Luke again he looked almost pissed. She wondered whether it would be wise or not to talk to him until Luke made his way over to her.<p>

"Han?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Thought so."

Luke then saw that Kat herself would be flying out as well with the pilots as she was wearing the same orange outfit, except she hadn't pulled it over her upper body so it dangled down at her hips.

She turned around, placing her helmet between her knees. "Help me, blondie." Meaning to help zip up the orange fly suit.

"Decided to join us?" Luke asked as he zipped the back while Kat put her arms through the sleeves.

"Why not?" Kat turned her head so she could see Luke's face. "Empire's been chasing me the entire time, why don't I chase them? Also, making an impossible shot into a thermal exhaust port the size of my head? I like impossible."

"You aren't that small."

Kat plonked her helmet on her head and shook it, and the way it moved around it was clear it was too big for her. "You're kidding me, right?"

"I think I am now, yes."

Kat made another ridiculous smile which just warmed Luke.

"And Seefor is in the X-Wing with you?"

"No other. Ever."

Luke nodded. "Promise you'll come back alive?"

Kat drew a cross with her finger over her heart. "I promise I'll come back alive."

Luke started backing towards some of the other pilots. "Don't do otherwise." He pointed a finger at her.

Kat's reply was a two-fingered salute.

"I'll try my best."

* * *

><p>Hello again! I have so much to do in so little time. Time is just so unfair.<p>

I have a question. Any good fics for me to read out there? I may write one but I'd like to read one as well!

Also, I guess more of Kat is coming out now. Writing a character like her requires a lot of thought. I've basically got her whole family history in my head. Already. Dammit. Hmm, yesssss, that all will come later. Heheheh.

So yes. Her name gets longer.

And completely off topic; has anyone ever seen _Midsummer's Night Dream_ by Shakespeare? One of the funniest things I've seen in all my life.

So, if you all will excuse me, I have an essay to write now.

yoda-is-cool. Extremely cool.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 (holy crap)

**DISCLAIMER: **perhaps I could steal Star Wars…

"Han, you great, big, oaf-headed… dopa-maskey azalus con!"

Han turned his head away from stacking his creates to Kat. "Since when did I become _inferior _to you?" he asked in smugness.

"Since I am the superior in an alternate universe. Now," Kat pointed her finger. "Since when was it ok for you to go off just like this?"

"Since Jabba is on my back and I don't want to end up fried by a gigantic ball," Han looked at Kat's attire. "but it appears that you want that more than anything."

"_Han," _no wonder Luke was pissed when he came to see Kat earlier. _I hope he gets out alive. _"I've got a price on my head to be captured alive for the Hutt as well. I'm here, I may as well fly while I can. Look at these people, Han, look." Kat sighed. "Do you know how determined they are?"

"Determined to what? Die?"

"By the Maker, Han!" Kat cursed. "I hope that Fett guy captures you before you get back to Tatooine just so I can see your picture on his 'prized possessions' wall."

Kat walked off towards her X-Wing while Chewie wailed something to her. She really couldn't be bothered translating the wookiee howls in her head. Han was a self-server, and that was that.

"Hey, big dome." She said as she approached her X-Wing. Seefor beeped back at her while the men helped him into the droid compartment. "Yes, yes, yes. A battle. You'll be happy... yes we get to try blow up a moon-like-station... no, we don't get to blow up this one." She started making her way into the pilot seat while R2-C4 kept beeping on and on. "Of course we'll get back alive. I promised Luke I'd do so… no, we can-"

"Oh, R2-C4!"

Threepio came as fast as he could. "Now, Seefor, please take care of Madame Katalandte… well, she means a great deal to my master..." Kat didn't notice how big her smile was as she turned her engines on. "Please come back safely, I'm starting to grow on you."

* * *

><p>"All wings report in."<p>

"Red Ten standing by."

"Red Seven standing by."

"Red Three standing by."

"Red Six standing by."

Kat pushed a few buttons on her controls before making her call. "Red Nine standing by."

She recognised the next one as Wedge. "Red Two standing by."

"Red Eleven standing by."

And of course, Luke was last. "Red Five standing by."

"Lock S-foils in attack position."

Kat did as she was told, switching the right switches at the right moment. Her ship went into slight turbulence.

"We're passing through their magnetic field; hold tight." Red Leader warned the rest of them.

Luke adjusted his controls as they approached Death Star. His ship started to shake.

"Switch your deflectors on."

"Double front!"

The fighters had their 'x' wings out and moved in formation. The Death Star's size grew bigger and bigger as they approached. It was hard for Kat to believe that they had made their way around in that thing.

"Look at the size of that thing!"

"Cut the chatter, Red Two. Accelerate to attack speed. This is it, boys! And girl!"

"Shut up." Kat spoke into her comm.

They flew closer and closer 'til they could see the tiny details on the surface on the Death Star.

"Red Leader, this is Gold Leader."

"I copy, Gold Leader."

"We're starting for the target shaft now."

"We're in position. I'm going to cut across the axis and try and draw their fire."

Kat followed the other ships in front as they dove towards the surface of the Death Star.

Laserbolts started blasting at them, Kat having to dodge and weave around them like the other pilots.

"Heavy fire, boss! Twenty-degrees."

"I see it. Stay low."

Wedge maneuvers his fighter toward the menacing Death Star.

Kat blasted as many of the Death Star defence systems as she could. She had to help in as many ways she could.

Meanwhile, Luke saw his chance. "This is Red Five; I'm going in!"

"This is Red Nine; right behind ya Red Five."

Luke looked behind and saw Kat's X-Wing take position behind him in means of defence. If anything tried to shoot Luke, it would shoot Kat first.

"This is Red Five; Red Nine, I don't want you-"

"This is Red Nine; Red Five, shut up and do your job."

Kat followed Luke's ship towards the Death Star's surface, as Luke blasted something to create a massive fireball. Terror crossed Luke's face as he realized he won't be able to pull out in time to avoid the fireball.

"Luke, pull up!"

"Luke, you _idiot."_

And judging by the choice of words in the last comment, it was Kat.

Luke's ship emerged from the fireball, the edge of his wings slightly scorched and Kat flying overhead.

"Are you all right?" Biggs, a childhood friend of Luke's, asked.

"I got a little cooked, but I'm okay." He replied.

"On a scale of rare to well-done," Kat intervened. "how cooked? I'd like to know."

Luke, in the middle of a battle, found himself playing along. "Oh, I don't know. Medium-rare?"

"Really? You look seared from up here."

"Oh, how would you like me? Well-done, I suppose."

"Red Five, Red Nine; cut it."

The Rebels continued to fire the at the Death Star's surface with laserbolts.

Kat managed to defend Luke well enough, blasting a few of the defence systems herself.

"Luke, let me know when you're going in." she heard the Red Leader over the comm.

Luke dove down towards the surface again. Kat had no struggle remaining at his rear.

"I'm on my way in now." He replied.

"Watch yourself!" the Red Leader warned Luke. "There's a lot of fire coming from the right side of that deflection tower."

"I'm on it."

"That's my job, Red Five."

Luke sighed. "Red Nine-"

"I'm fine Luke, really."

They flew on. Luke firing laserbolts at the surface and Kat moving into Luke's right.

"Kat, I'm concerned for your safety."

"Red Leader," Luke overheard. "I'm fine. It's ok, really. I'm prepared."

"What you're doing is _suicidal, _though!"

Luke sucked in a sharp breath as he heard the Red Leader's concern.

What genuinely made his hands shake was Kat's next words.

"I said I was prepared."

Luke was in disbelief. "No, Kat. Get out of the way."

"Luke, you've got the best shot out of all of us, I'm not letting you slip by." Luke swallowed hard at these words. "Just keep flying and do your job, you idiot."

Luke was uncomfortable now. Kat protecting him like that… _she shouldn't. She wasn't allowed_. _Kat had promised me. _he thought.

"By the Prophesy, Kat!" Red Leader exclaimed, disbelieving she would commit to such a thing.

Luke found things more difficult now than before; aim and blasting, seeing things, breathing. _What was Kat going through now?_

"Squad leaders, we've picked up a new group of signals. Enemy fighters coming your way."

Luke looked around to see if he could spot any of the approaching Imperial fighters.

"My scope's negative." He spoke. "I don't see anything."

Luke saw though that the Red Leader's ship was being pounded by flak.

"Keep up your visual scanning. With all this jamming, they'll be on top of you before your scope can pick them up."

Kat continued doing her job. She knew what could happen, she was expecting it.

"Biggs! You've picked one up... watch it!" Kat looked out her window to see that Biggs was being chased by a TIE fighter.

"I can't see it! Where is he?!"

Biggs zoomed off the surface and into space, closely followed by an Imperial TIE fighter. The TIE ship fired several laserbolts at Biggs, but missed.

"He's on me tight, I can't shake him... I can't shake him."

Biggs was unable to lose the TIE fighter.

"Hang on, Biggs, I'm coming in." Luke said.

"I'm on it." Kat commented.

Biggs and the tailing TIE ship dove for the surface, now followed by a fast-gaining Luke, who was being defended by Kat. After Biggs dove out of sight, Luke chased the Imperial fighter, Kat right behind.

Kat leaned back and laughed as she saw Luke take down the TIE fighter.

"Got him!"

"Good shot, idiot." Kat replied.

"Is that a new nickname?"

"Yes."

"Will you stop the suicide mission, then?"

"… No."

Luke sighed as he continued to fly on. "Please?"

"Better me than you, Luke. You're my last hope."

Luke's hands shook again.

"Pull in! Luke... pull in!"

"Watch your back, Luke!"

"Watch your back! Fighter's above you, coming in!"

"Red Nine, on it."

Luke went uncomfortable again. _Don't do it, Kat. Don't do it, Kat. Don't do it, Kat. _he pleaded for her in his mind.

Surprise surprise, she didn't hear his pleas. But he heard the small explosion.

"I'm hit." Kat sound so calm, so prepared. He looked out his window to see her ship spinning away from the Death Star. "I-I'm… orry, Lu…" her comm was breaking up on her.

It wasn't direct; a poor shot, but struck her two left wings. There was smoke spiralling from where the wings should be, as she spun everywhere, away into the distance.

_She'd never make it back. _Luke was pessimistic, for once. _She'll either explode or end up lost in space._ He couldn't swallow the lump down his throat.

The TIE pilot next took aim at Luke…

… and scored. Fire broke out on the right side of the X-wing. Luke looked out of his cockpit at the flames on his ship. _Maybe it doesn't matter, anymore._

He inspected it a bit more. "I'm hit, but not bad. Artoo, see what you can do with it. Hang on back there." Luke nervously pressed the buttons around the cockpit.

"Red Six. Can you see Red Five?"

"There's a heavy fire zone on this side. Red Five, where are you?"

Luke saw the TIE fighter behind him and flew away from the Death Star surface.

"I can't shake him!" he exclaimed.

Luke came back down to the surface of the Death Star, an Imperial TIE fighter closed in on him in hot pursuit.

"I'm on him, Luke!" Wedge said. "Hold on!"

Wedge flew across the Death Star towards Luke and the TIE fighter.

"Blast it!" Luke cursed. "Wedge where are you?"

Another X-wing joined Wedge, and both committed a laserfire on the Imperial fighter.

Luke looked about in relief.

"Thanks, Wedge."

"Good shooting, Wedge." Briggs added.

Luke's mind went back to Kat. _Her face…_

"Red Leader, this is Gold Leader. We're starting our attack run."

"I copy, Gold Leader. Move into position."

"The exhaust post is marked and locked in!"

Luke didn't focus on what was happening in the next few minutes, aside from the fact he saw a number of the Gold Squadron disappear. Just like Kat had, in a click of his fingers. He watched on nervously at the battle.

"Rebel base, three minutes and closing."

"Red Group, this is Red Leader. Rendezvous at mark six point one."

"This is Red Two. Flying toward you."

"Red Three, standing by."

"Red Leader, this is Base One. Keep half your group out of range for the next run."

"Copy, Base One. Luke, take Red Two and Three. Hold up here and wait for my signal to start your run."

Luke nodded his head, without realising no one would see.

Luke, Biggs, and Wedge flew in formation above the Death Star.

"This is it!"

The Rebel fighters managed to evade the Imperial laser blasts.

"We should be able to see it by now." Red Ten said.

"Keep your eyes open for those fighters!"

"There's too much interference!"

Three X-wing fighters moved in formation down the Death Star trench.

"Red Five, can you see them from where you are?"

Luke woke up slightly. "No sign of any... wait. Coming in point three five."

"I see them."

"I'm in range… Target's coming up!... Just hold them off for a few seconds.

Luke saw three TIE fighters come in, and easily eliminate Red Twelves existence. Luke didn't know how to comprehend that Kat of just one of the casualties.

"You'd better let her loose." Red Ten said. "I can't hold them!"…

… and Red Ten was gone too.

Grimly, the Red Leader took aim and watched his computer targeting device, which showed the target lined up in the cross hairs, and fired.

"It's away!"

"It's a hit!"

"Negative! It didn't go in. It just impacted on the surface."

Luke needed to help right now, just like what Kat had in mind for him. "Red Leader, we're right above you. Turn to point oh-five; we'll cover for you."

"Stay there... I just lost my starboard engine. Get set to make your attack run." Red Leader instructed just before he was hit, causing him to struggle to control his ship.

He was struck again, and his ship exploded. Luke looked out the window of his X-wing at the explosion far below. His stomach dropped.

"Biggs, Wedge, let's close it up." He instructed. "We're going in full throttle."

"Right with you, boss."

"Luke, at that speed will you be able to pull out in time?"

"It'll be just like Beggar's Canyon back home."

Biggs began to struggle with his controls. "We'll stay back far enough to cover you."

"My scope shows the tower, but I can't see the exhaust port!" Wedge said over the comm. "Are you sure the computer can hit it?"

Luke looked around for the TIE fighters. He thought for a moment, before deciding to move his his targeting device into position. "Watch yourself! Increase speed full throttle."

"What about the tower?"

"You worry about those fighters; I'll worry about the tower."

_Don't worry, Kat. I'll make it. _Luke broke into a nervous sweat as laserfire returned, knicking one of his wings close to the engine.

"Artoo... that, that stabilizer's broken loose again! See if you can't lock it down."

Luke's targeting device marked off the distance to the target.

"I'm hit!" Wedge exclaimed. "I can't stay with you."

"Get clear, Wedge. You can't do any more good back there!"

"Sorry!"

Luke sped down the trench; three TIE fighters in perfect formation tailed close behind.

"Hurry, Luke, they're coming in much faster this time. I can't hold them!" Biggs worried as the TIE fighters moved in closer.

"Artoo, try and increase the power."

Luke looked into his targeting device. He moved it away for a moment, deciding on whether it was a good idea using it.

"Hurry up, Luke!"

Biggs ship moved closer to Luke, but the TIE fighters kept gaining.

"Wait!" was Biggs' last word.

His ship exploded, sending Luke's mind into a frenzy.

He was getting… _angry _now. Though he continued on. He concentrated on his targeting device, while the three TIE fighters charged down the trench towards him.

_"Use the Force, Luke."_

Luke looked up, then started to look back into the targeting device. He had second thoughts…

_"Let go, Luke."_

Luke felt rim determination enter him and he flew on, following Ben's words and in the names of Kat and Biggs.

Luke looked into the targeting device, but was interrupted by Ben's voice again.

_"Luke, trust me."_

Luke's hand reached for the control panel and pressed a button. The targeting device moved out of the way.

"Luke, you switched off your targeting computer. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm all right."

Luke's heart pounded as the TIE fighters gained on him. A laserbolt hit Artoo as he made a high pitched scream, smoke pouring out.

"I've lost Artoo!"

Luke got more anxious by the second. The Imperials were gaining and gaining on him, until an unknown attacker came into the scene.

"Yahoo!" Han screamed from the cockpit of the _Millennium Falcon_.

* * *

><p>Am I Voldemort yet?<p>

- yoda-is-cool


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: **I own a TARDIS onesie and therefor am the Superior of this universe. Do I own Star Wars yet? No? I call this outrageous.

"You're all clear, kid! Now let's blow this thing and go home." Leia heard the transmissions from the war room.

She grinned at the fact Han returned. Maybe, just maybe, he had a heart.

Leia knew Luke would get that shot in. It would've been him or Kat. _The way Kat piloted the _Falcon _on their way from the Death Star…_ Leia had thought she got distracted enough, but still did a brilliant job on that. Kat had been natural, just as Luke is.

Leia's head ran with a million thoughts as she made her way to the hanger to greet the new star of the Rebellion.

_A terrible loss… Kat. _her mind ran over and over. Leia knew how different Kat was from her. Just the way Kat spoke and acted and thought was the opposite of Leia. Heck, Leia could tell how strange Kat would be from the first second she saw her. It was quite the first impression…

_A klutz, yet agile. _she thought. _A fool, yet brilliant._

Leia would have liked to have gotten to know Kat.

Kat, to Leia, had seemed like the kind of girl who would be so fearless, going into any situation, somehow coming out alive and then would never get out of bed the next morning.

It really was… _sad…_ that Leia wouldn't get to know such a strange being.

* * *

><p>Luke threw his head back against the seat in relief and despair. Of course he thought of Kat and her idiotic, reckless last act. She was shielding <em>him <em>from those shots; if she hadn't, he'd be fried nerf liver by now.

As Luke flew away from the explosion of the Death Star, he couldn't help but think of how Kat broke her promise by saving him. _Had she been in something like this before? Had she escaped death before?_

_Of course she had. She was Kat Dravvaadas. The large-tonged, white-haired girl with a scar on the back of her scalp._

Luke was pessimistic about this situation, though. She couldn't have had survived this long. She was missing half the ship's wings…

"Great shot, kid." Han said over the commlink. "That was one in a million."

Luke laid his head back again and closed his eyes, hoping to relax after the pressure that had just been on him.

"Remember, the Force will be with you... always." Luke recognised Ben's voice coming through the Force.

"Even in your darkest hour."

Luke sat back up straight, confusion mixed with panic plastered on his face. _That… that _couldn't _be Kat's voice. _he thought. It had sounded an awful lot like her though…

_No. _Luke went into denial. He refused to believe that it was Kat who spoke to him through the Force. She had been exceptional at using it, but it just couldn't be her speaking.

Though, admittedly, it was rather familiar to the stowaway's voice.

* * *

><p>Luke climbed out of his fighter ship to be cheered by a huge group of rebel ground crew and pilots. As Luke climbed down the ladder he saw the Princess rushing towards him.<p>

"Luke! Luke! Luke!"

She threw her arms around him as they danced in a small circle and laughed.

"Hey, hey!" Han approached, slapping Luke on the back.

"I knew you'd come back! I just knew it!" Luke smiled.

"Well, I wasn't gonna let you get all the credit and take all the reward."

Han Solo playfully shoved at Luke's face as Leia moved in between them.

"Hey, I knew there was more to you than money." She grinned at him.

Han nodded. It was then that something didn't quite seem right…

He frowned. "Where's the kidette?"

Luke and Leia looked at each other. Leia had heard it over the comm, while Luke had seen it firsthand.

Luke found it hard to breathe again. Seeing her ship spin chaotically away, almost no chance of survival, then hearing her voice on the way back. He gripped onto Leia's shoulder and looked down to the ground.

"Well, c'mon. Where's my Snowball?"

Leia didn't have to tell Han a word. As soon as she looked at him in the eye with that grim expression he knew what had happened.

Han placed a hand on Luke's shoulder. "I'm sorry, kid."

Luke turned his head towards his ship, immediately choosing to forget about Kat and at the mess that was coming out.

"Oh, no."

Artoo was lifted out of the ship, all battered and in obvious need of repair. It would have to be more than just replacing the motivator, though.

"Oh, my! Artoo!" Threepio ran through the crowd of people. "Can you hear me? Say something!" he turned to the mechanic. "You can repair him, can't you?"

"We'll get to work on him right away."

"You must repair him! Sir, if any of my circuits or gears will help, I'll gladly donate them."

Luke laughed. "He'll be all right."

_Kat would've loved to see Threepio in his current state right now._

* * *

><p>Luke just managed to get into his new quarters and shut the door. He needed some space after everyone had just bombarded him with questions and compliments.<p>

He leaned against the door and slid down to sit on the floor. He had no idea how long he was out there, but he needed to get into the refresher and relax. It had been a hell of a long day.

He stood up and made his way over to the bed where the new array of clothes were laid for him. He'd managed to have zipped down his orange pilot jumpsuit and remove his shirt before arching his back and rolling his neck, making them both crack.

"Master Luke."

Luke nearly jumped out of his skin and turned around, grabbing his shirt and covering his bare chest with it in slight self-consciousness. "_Threepio!_"

The golden droid looked from side to side. "… Yes, Master Luke?"

Luke sighed and lowered his arms, throwing the shirt back onto the bed. "Never mind, don't worry."

But, of course, Threepio just didn't know when it was time to shut up. "Oh, is there something wrong, Master Luke? You appear to be, what you humans call, 'uptight' and 'stressed'."

Luke sat on the side of his bed and rubbed his eyes with his fists. "It's nothing, Threepio."

"Very well, then." Threepio looked around the small quarters again, before turning back to his master. "They say Artoo will be fixed in only a matter of time."

"That's good, Threepio."

"Oh, it is, Master Luke!" Threepio sang. "It turns out that none of my parts are needed to fix Artoo. He'll be back to normal in no time! He worries me so much-…" Luke stood up and walked to the refresher. "Oh, now really, Master Luke. What _is _the matter?"

Luke sighed again and turned to the protocol droid. "Threepio, tell me this," he pointed at him. "Where's Seefor?"

Luke stepped into the refresher and shut the door. Slowly, he could hear Threepio's mental state deteriorate.

"Well, I last saw him with Madame Katalandte, just before you _brilliantly _took down the Imperials- wait… oh my! _Seefor! _Oh, my circuits are overrunning! I _must_ get to mechanic attention immediately. And oh, Madame Katalandte! _Madame Katalandte! _Oh, they were doomed from the start! I could feel it in my core wires! Oh, Master Luke-!"

Luke zoned out after the very start of Threepio's speech of misfortune. He stripped down completely and stepped into the refresher, letting the water tumble over his skin.

All he really did was think of Kat. What she would've done after the battle… run up and hug him. He'd have made sure to pick her up and spin her around. He'd then have held her tightly, dropping a kiss onto her forehead…

Luke hugged himself, suddenly feeling more alone than he ever had been. _No._ he shook his head. _Kat's gone, like my aunt and uncle, my father, Ben… _he turned the running water off and dried himself. _Kat Dravvaadas is dead._

And he felt like it was entirely his fault.

And as he dressed himself, that terrible, horrible fact hit him like a wampa. He didn't like, or agree, to it, but it was the cold, hard, truth.

Luke managed to escape his quarters without Threepio disturbing him. He had also managed to dodge people who would want to congratulate him on his 'excellent efforts'.

However, he was not able to dodge the infamous Han Solo.

"Hey, kid." He stopped Luke in the hallway. "You holdin' up alright?"

Luke shrugged. "Been better."

Han placed a hand on his shoulder. "I guess you're not alone in this one, huh? I miss the kidette too."

Luke looked up and frowned.

"Hey," Han held both hands up in defence. "I'm allowed to be a little bit human sometimes as well, ya know."

Luke's head crooked to the side. "I never knew you had emotion."

Han pointed a finger a look. "Rude." He said, impersonating a certain someone.

Luke rolled his eyes. "She actually did that a lot?"

"Yeah. She was really something, Luke." Han leaned against the wall. "I actually met her once in Jabba the Hutt's palace back on Tatooine about two years back."

"Really?"

"Ya. Let's just say that she was incredibly lazy with paying off debts and Jabba wants a new dancing girl."

Han turned his head to face Luke.

"And trust me, she tended to disagree with the Hutt _a lot _that day."

Luke frowned. "So the Hutt's were after her as well as the Empire?"

Han shrugged. "I know nothing of Kat getting into any Imperial entanglements, but I know for sure that Jabba really wants that dancing girl." He looked down. "Thankfully, for her, not as much as my head."

Luke nodded. "So basically, she was risking her life _again_ by being back on Tatooine, just to see Ben."

"I guess so, kid. How did she know that geriatric, anyway?"

"She didn't know. He'd just always been there, I think."

"Ok. So, how did the geriatric know my Snowball?"

Luke hadn't thought of that. Just as he was about to say that he didn't know Leia came rushing towards them.

"Worshipfullness, something wrong?" Han smiled in smugness.

Leia let out an exasperated breath. "Han, your mouth is not needed in the current situation." Leia shot at him, then turned to Luke. "I'll be blasted when someone explains to me how she did it."

"How who did what?" Han asked.

Leia shut her eyes in an attempt to focus. "Luke, not far from here in the forest, there's been a crash. The posts say that a severely damaged X-Wing came through the atmosphere not long ago."

Luke, yet again, stopped breathing.

"I don't know if it was smoking, but it was certain that someone was carefully piloting it, before crashing somewhere nearby." Leia had gone shaky. "By the name of the Maker, she did it, Luke."

* * *

><p>So, I wrote this in two hours because I was angry. (I read My Immortal. Biggest mistake of my life.)<p>

So, Kat survives. Don't worry I'll go all Moffat later. And finally gotten round to the lil AU I was planning. Not really AU but you know what I mean.

Also, let me be a bit more specific on what fanfiction I'd like to read. Don't get me wrong, I've read some of the suggestions and liked them. As much as I'd love to read Star Wars fanfiction, I can't find any good Doctor Who fanfiction. Shush, yes, I love Doctor Who. Heck, I'm probably a bigger Whovian than Star Wars fan. Though don't give me a Ten/Rose fic, cause there's 7369392038263048327948735230492374623942309423673242098 of them out there.

- yoda-is-cool


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 ("ey, double digit! The big one oh!")

**DISCLAIMER: **not only do I not own Star Wars but I should also add that I don't own R2-C4. Now is where you Google away at the name.

_It was raining._

_It felt like the end, but somehow, in the unpredictable galaxy, there had to be more._

_She'd run so fast and so far from her fears, but now she approached the dead end she'd have to turn back. Either that or they'd catch up to her._

_She wasn't out of breath. She'd come too far to do that. She'd shed her last tear, felt her last anxiety. She went forward and felt the dark shadows approach from behind._

_And there it was. That laugh. The one that haunted her since childbirth. While everyone pointed at her, that specific laugh was the cruellest._

_The one which she, unknowingly, knew everything about._

_As she smiled she turned on the light, turned on her heels and ran towards the dark._

_She wasn't falling yet. She couldn't be._

_For now, she was the all-powerful, riding the Galaxy._

_Today she carried on._

* * *

><p>Kat awoke startled.<p>

At first she couldn't see anything, pain was all around her body. She groaned as she turned her head to its side.

"Kat!"

She groaned again. "Wha-?"

"You're in the med wing. You're ok. I'm here."

She recognised the voice. "Luke?"

"That's me."

"I'm alive?"

"… yes."

"I'm alive!?

"Again, yes."

"I'm alive. Again. Kriff."

"Language."

"Sorry."

She opened her eyes to look at him. Well… tried to open her eyes.

"Luke." She sounded concerned and worried.

"What is it? Does anything hurt?"

"I can't see."

She started to regain vision in her right eye. The room was bright and Luke was leaning over her.

"What?"

"My left eye. I can't see out it…"

"Kat…"

"I can't open it. Something's wrong."

"_Kat!"_

She turned her head towards the farmboy. "Hm?"

He sighed. "Relax. I'll help you sit up. Here…"

He slid his arm underneath her back. "Ahhh!" she felt pain as he reached her left side of the body.

"Okayyy." He seemed genuinely unsure. "Can you move?"

Kat attempted to sit up herself but fail miserably. "It hurts like hell."

Luke readjusted his arm. "Ok. This is gonna hurt…"

He hauled her up so she sat upright in the medical bed against the soft pillows while she groaned in agony. "Lordy lord," she exclaimed. "imagine if somebody overheard that."

Luke tilted his head like a confused puppy. "I don't get it."

Kat slowly rolled her head to face him and smiled. "Don't worry."

"I am worried."

Even though the smile hurt, it only grew bigger on her face. "Don't worry about me. You got better things to worry about."

Luke hung his head low. "I thought you were _dead, _Kat."

Kat held out her pinky for Luke. "I always, _always, _keep my promises, Skywalker."

He grasped the pinky in his own and shook it. "You have wounds," he started. "from the crash."

Kat nodded. "Ah. The crash."

"Yeah. You remember?" Luke let go of her pinky but then proceeded to take her whole hand in both of his.

Kat shrugged. "A little. I only remember up to entering the atmosphere. I knew I was crashing."

Luke stared at her in the eye before looking down and sighed. "You were in bacta for a few hours." He said. "Didn't do the full job."

Kat nodded. "I can feel that. Now," she pointed her finger and him. "What in the name of the Maker is wrong with my left eye?"

"Oh, ah…" Luke's head shot back up. "well, ahh. It's, um, not really… there."

Kat's face went emotionless and numb.

"Kat?" Luke waved one of his hands in front of her face. "Hello? Dravvaadas?"

Kat's entire body went rigid.

"Hey, Kat? Something wrong?"

Kat's head slowly like a rusted hinge. "Something _wrong?" _she asked rhetorically. "Oh, you know, just missing an eye, ya know? Maybe since I'm a cripple at the moment you could look under the bed and see if it rolled under there for me?"

"Kat-"

"I think just, kind of, ya know, popped out when I was asleep?"

"Kat!"

"Oh, sorry, blondie. Didn't see you there, cause, I'm just kind of, _missing an eye."_

"Calm down, Snowballl." He removed a strand of hair from her face.

"Oh, no," Kat's only eye widened. "You've got the Han-syndrome too."

"What? Oh." Luke shook his head. "No, no. I refuse to believe that."

"Be careful, you don't want the whole Solo-infection."

"Kat…" Luke glared at her. "there is no way, in this galaxy, this _universe _in fact, that I am in any way, shape or form am similar to Han Solo."

"Sorry, Skywalker." Kat smiled. "I am only teasing, after all."

Luke shook his head. "Kat, you're just… so… I don't know."

"Heard that one before."

"Shut up."

"No."

Luke traced circles into Kat's palm with his thumb, causing the stowaway to have a new, gut feeling she felt she didn't particular know whether she liked or not.

It had taken Luke that long she wasn't wearing her beloved gloves.

"Luke, don't." Kat became worried. "You shouldn't see."

Too bad for Kat. Luke saw anyway.

"It also caused the nerves in my palms to 'malfunction'," Kat explained as Luke saw the burn marks on the inside of her hands. "I screwed them up pretty bad. They still shake sometimes when I concentrate too hard and I get random burning sensations still."

Luke sighed and closed his eyes. "How long ago was this?"

Kat thought for a moment. "Nine or ten years ago?"

"I didn't expect that."

"I know." Kat placed a hand on his cheek. "You're young blood, from my eyes… well, eye. Stay that way. Time's running out for us." She smiled sadly. "Now, go get Sir Solo and Princess Organa. Idiot number two would like to see them."

Luke now was incredibly confused. "Wait, what?"

Kat rolled her eye. "Just get them, idiot number one."

* * *

><p>Luke, Han, and Chewbacca entered the huge ruins of the main temple. Hundreds of troops were lined up in neat rows waiting for the ceremony to start.<p>

Kat was fairly uncomfortable. Leia had forced her into wearing a dress. _A dress! _Kat had obviously frowned upon the idea of looking formal but Leia had sat her down, pointed at her and told her to 'remain silent during the process'.

So, for the first time in Kat's life, she wore a green dress similar to Leia's white one. Aside from the fact Kat's dress had long sleeves reaching her middle finger, but left her shoulders bare. Though her hair was very different from the princess' complicated bun. Her hair was left out except two strands on either side which were plaited and tied at the back. Leia had also ordered for fancy green decorations to be placed in her hair. 'To suit your eyes.' Leia had told her.

Of which as Luke walked closer, he could see that she had gained an eye. Of course, he was there when the medical droid asked if she wanted an 'upgrade'.

What the droid had meant was, instead of getting a normal synthetic eye, she got an implant which allowed her to scan her surroundings for 'natural thermal heating', or other creatures.

It hadn't even been two seconds, and Kat had replied 'yes'. Or on more specific terms, 'gimme that contract'.

So there she was, all natural except for a few healing scars on the left side of her face along with that weird-looking metal implant across the left of her forehead, which would probably irritate her at night because of all the flashing.

Also, in the crash, Seefor had only managed to get his holoreceptor, heat exhaust, computer interface arm compartment, locomotion power cell and leg stabilizer damaged. When Luke had gone to get Han and Leia for Kat, Seefor was already there before them and had crashed into the room. Nothing damaged after his repairs, thankfully.

The two astromechs were standing next to C-3PO, who was rather awestruck by the whole event, while Chewbacca was confused by everything.

As the three-heroes-of-the-Rebellion approached, Leia rose to place a gold medal around Han's neck, who cheekily winked at her. She then repeated the same thing with Luke, who smiled at Leia. While she placed a medal around Chewie's neck, Luke then turned his gaze to Kat, who really was just doing nothing. Kat, in all honesty, had no idea what she was even doing there. Luke caught her eye and winked at her himself. Kat shook her head at him in disbelief.

The three-heroes-of-the-rebellion took their bows and Chewie howled to the other end of the room. The two R2 droids beeped at each other in some sort agreement, and Kat was still wondering what the hell she was doing.

* * *

><p>Kat was pondering in one of the ancient courtyards. <em>Why? <em>was all she could ask herself. _Why?_

It wasn't long before she could feel the warming presence behind her. She hadn't separated herself from the celebration scene long ago.

"I know you're there." She said.

"Blast," Luke cursed. "I was so quite."

"Precisely." She turned on her heels to face him. "I can feel when you're coming. Don't try hide it."

"What?"

"You say that too much."

"Sorry."

"You say that too much, as well."

"… Sorry."

"You did that the last time."

"Sorry."

Kat laughed and shook her head.

"But really," Luke continued. "What?"

"It's an ability the Force gives you," Kat explained. "You can sense when others are approaching."

"Ok," Luke nodded. "So, can you tell me what's on your mind?" he walked closer and placed a hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"How did you know?"

"The Force."

"Don't lie to me."

"Ok, you just look it. You seem confused."

Kat looked down. "I _am _confused, Luke. I mean, I could have died, up there, in that ship. But I didn't."

"And?"

"I don't think you get it, blondie. I'm meant to be dead right now." She explained. "I should have died in that X-Wing, I should have died on the Death Star, I should have been captured on Tatooine, _I'm meant to be dead, Luke." _Kat looked down as Luke placed his other hand on her other shoulder. "Yet, here I am, talking to you on how I should be dead. The amount of times in my eighteen years I've nearly died, I've lost count." Her voice grew more panicked and exasperated as she went on. "The Force wants me alive for some reason, and I can't take it, Luke! I just can't!"

"Kat, shh," he spoke softly, running a finger through her hair trying to calm her.

"No, Luke! I can't! I can't be alive and I'm sick of it!" she waved her hands in the air like a madwoman. "Why me? Of all people why do _I _have to live? I-"

Luke had gotten the message. Kat was confused, anxious and depressed. _She needed to know. _he thought. _I gotta help her._

With that, Luke placed his hands on either side of Kat's face pulled her up closer to his and placed his lips on her own.

Which blew Kat in many directions.

What was she meant to do? How was she meant to react? Where did her hands go? What did her lips do? Was… was she _blushing? _Kat honestly had no idea what to do or when to do it or how come.

So she just waved her arms around everywhere again and panicked, looking like a lunatic while Luke kissed her.

Luke had finally pulled away, and Kat's eyes just went wide. She backed away and sat on a stone bench a few paces off and places her hands in her lap while fiddling with her dress.

Luke crouched in front her, frowning. "Are you ok?"

Kat looked at him in the eye, and pointed a finger at his face. "Don't do that ever again without my permission." She spoke quickly.

Luke rolled his eyes and sat next to Kat. "I have a feeling you're uncomfortable, now."

"What?!" Kat turned her head quickly. "No, defiantly not. I just feel strange. New feelings you give me, blondie. Can't process them."

Just the way Kat spoke made Luke laugh.

"What?" she looked up at him. "Luke, this isn't funny. I really don't know what to think."

"Sorry," he smiled. "You just make me laugh."

She frowned.

"Sorry." He said more sincerely.

"Luke!"

"What?" for a moment Luke was confused. "Oh, right. Apologies."

"Luke…"

"Sorry! I can't help it!"

Kat shook her head. "I give in."

It was silent for a few moments as Kat got her feelings mixed up.

"Am I allowed to put my arm around you?" Luke asked awkwardly.

"Kiff, Luke you don't have to ask me-"

"But you said-"

"That was because you _kissed me_, Luke." It was silent again. "Why?" Kat spoke again.

"Why what?"

"Why did you kiss me?"

Luke shrugged. "I dunno," he stood up. "I just did." He thought for a moment. "I… like you." He admitted.

"What?"

"Alright? I like you." Luke turned around. "You're… different, Kat. A good different, though. You'd do things others wouldn't. Things I wouldn't do. You're new, a breath of fresh air. Something, bold yet clumsy," he explained. "and I _like that._ I like _you. _Don't try change my mind 'cause you can't right now." He knelt before her and took her hands. "I just happen to like you, ok?"

Her hands shook slightly but she remained expressionless.

"Could you please talk because I really, _really, _don't want to embarrass myself even more?"

Kat could only smile and stare at his eyes.

"Kat? Say something, please, because I am _so_ scared right now."

She placed her hand behind his head. "You're so innocent, Luke."

"Hey!"

Regardless, she let go and stood up, letting Luke follow her around like a lost cat. She stopped abruptly causing Luke to crash into her back.

"Kat! You're killing me here, honestly."

She turned to face him, and he was surprising close to her still. "Luke," she whispered as she paced her hand on the back of his head again, slowly running her fingers through his blonde hair.

Luke stared at her wondering what she would do or say next. Kat was incredibly unpredictable, another reason why Luke liked her.

"You may proceed to kiss me."

"Well, um… ok." He nervously placed a hand around her waist and another around her shoulders, pulling her against his body. Kat moved both her hands to his jaw line in an attempt to do the same.

"This is what you want?" Luke whispered as his face drew closer to hers.

"Of course it is. Now, shut up, idiot, and kiss me." She whispered just his mouth closed over hers.

And this time, Kat knew what she was feeling.

She could feel him move his lips against hers, she could feel his fist clench the fabric on her back, she could feel his heart beat a million times a minute, and she could feel his grip tighten around her and cradle her into his body as her knees went weak.

As he held her close, Luke made his way to the bench without breaking the kiss and sat Kat on his lap. She let his hands explore her back as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Luke!" she laughed as his lips moved towards her jaw line.

"Hm?" he hummed into her neck.

"Luke… not now!" she continued to laugh as he looked back up at her, slight disappointment on his face.

"What now?"

Kat pressed her index finger to his lips. "People will be wondering where the 'Man Who Made an Impossible Shot into a Hole the Size of Kat's Head' is. He's been away for a while I think."

"Oh?" he tilted his head. "And where's the 'Girl Who Lived'? She's been gone for just around the same time I think? No one could be suspicious." He sunk his head into her neck.

Kat sighed in content. "Do we tell Han?"

"Absolutely not."

* * *

><p>Woah. Not expecting that to be the last chapter. I know. <em>THE LAST CHAPTER. AHHHHHHH! <em>But I'll be posting the lil' epilogue in a few minutes. Don't be disappointed cause it'll only be about two hundred words or so, and no Kat or Luke or Han or Leia or you know. It has a surprise in it, one you dont know that's a surprise and won't feel like a surprise but it's a surprise. And if I ever get up to Return of the Jedi, your jaw will drop like Vader being Luke's father._  
><em>

So yes, Empire Strikes back is next. Still deciding on names. And it is actually true that I don't own Seefor. Seriously, Google him. Slight spoiler alert there, though. Can't wait to start writing ESB because _so many things to unveil! _But go back and read through this again cause I don't think many people have picked up on the references yet. Bit more obvious in this chapter.

So, I'll talk more in the epilogue. So long for five minutes!

- yoda-is-cool


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue

**DISCLAIMER: **shut up, shut up, shut up, and shut up.

_It was cold and miserable. Depression and death surrounded them as the streets grew quiet and everyone ignored them._

_The wind burned their skin as they groaned for mercy, for the pain to end. Would it end? Or were they destined for this?_

_What did they do to deserve this?_

_Just as they had given up all hope, the bright light flashed across their view, whizzing around in circles before it reached them._

_They could feel it; The New Hope they had gained. The battle wasn't over yet. It had barely started._

_With the aid of this light, they could Strike Back._

* * *

><p>He awoke with a startle. <em>What could this mean? <em>he thought. He placed his hand over where his heart was. He moved his aching legs out of the bed and slowly got up.

He was in disbelief as he realised. _It couldn't be. _But he had to believe. It was the truth, and there was no denying it.

He grabbed his stick and made his way to the window, breathing heavily at the hasty effort.

"It rains again." The luminous figure spoke behind him as he saw the droplets pitter-patter to the ground outside.

He nodded. "This, I realise now."

"You know what this means." Spoke the womanly voice.

He nodded. "They return. 'The Great Descendant'. They return." He bowed his head. "Cautious, I must be."

"As must I. I shall warn the boy, as I did recently. The other is safe, for now. But the White Shadow must be cautious. _It's Time."_

* * *

><p>Hello! Again! Epilogue posted, and Young Blood finished. Might go on a little break for a while, but stay alert for the sequel! Never know when I'm just gonna drop by.<p>

So, please, go back and think about this. There is so much you probably don't know. Think of why Kat acts the way she does and how certain people would know her. Big stuff coming up in ESB. Still thinking of a stupid name.

And here's a fun fact that's absolutely pointless but I'm gonna post anyway.

I've based Kat off three diferent characters; Arya Stark, Arlecchino (or better known as Harlequin) and the 11th Doctor.

So that's that. Who knows when I'll be back, but it'll happen. _I will be back._

- yoda-is-cool


End file.
